Millenniumon's Revenge
by Melinda-chan
Summary: Chapter Ten uploaded! The tournamenet for the battle of the Digital World has begin! Season TwoThree crossover! Read and review!
1. Chapter One

Millenniumon's Revenge (Ryo's Story) by Melinda Cadarette  
  
Note: I like to thank three people that indirectly helped me by posting information about Ryo, Millenniumon and the Wonderswan games on their webpages. They are: Chris McFeely (The Digimon Encyclopedia), Ajora (To Bring Back Yesterday) and the creator of the website Akiyama whose name I do not know. Without such indirect help, this story would be impossible and for this I am grateful.  
  
Extra Note: I know that someone is going to ask this so I want to point out that this is not a romance fic. While I am not against Ryuki or Ryoken, this story is not meant to be a romance. I suck at romances, period.  
  
Second Extra Note: Since I do not play the Wonderswan games, I might make mistakes on events based on the games. Please kindly inform me if I do make a mistake. I will be eternally grateful.  
  
Now on the story!  
  
Chapter One  
  
Ryo's Dream  
  
It was the dream again. Ryo was in the Digital World. The wind blew strongly, sending sand everywhere. He had on a purple shirt with olive green pants. His hands had on white gloves. Ryo looked at his left and saw he was not alone. The other boy had a white shirt and grey pants. Beside the dark-haired boy there was a little green Digimon that looked like an insect- Wormmon. The other boy and Wormmon both had their eyes on something far ahead. Ryo saw that a big, black Digimon was deleting before his eyes.  
  
Ryo did not know why or how the Digimon got defeated but he had no time to think for long.  
  
The black seedlike forms came so fast that Ryo did not see them at all until the other boy yelled at him and pushed him out of the way. The other boy then screamed. Ryo opened his mouth and-  
  
It was then that Ryo woke up from his sleep in a sweat. He got out of his bed in his red and white-striped pajamas and went to the bathroom where he washed his face.  
  
'That is the fifth time I had the same dream' Ryo thought. He looked into the mirror and combed his brown hair. 'Why do I keep having this dream? What does it mean? And why do I have a feeling that I have been there?' He laid down his comb. He went back to the bedroom. It was when he went on his bed again that he heard a loud grunt. Ryo took his digivice and opened the window.  
  
"Good morning Cyberdramon. How are you today?" Ryo asked. Cyberdramon responded with another grunt.  
  
"I didn't expect the rope to hold you", Ryo said. "Maybe I am really taming you". The ferocious Digimon said nothing in response. "I don't know how you found me again but I can't let you inside. You might wake my parents. They won't like you being here. In fact I think sometimes they don't like me being here".  
  
Cyberdramon growled. He looked very angry. Ryo gripped his digivice.  
  
"I don't want to deal with this first thing in the morning so cut it out," Ryo warned. He knew it was risky to allow Cyberdramon to stay at his place. The Digimon had to be one of the most uncontrollable Digimon he had ever met. Yet Cyberdramon was his Digimon for now. The feral Digimon let out another growl. "There is no Digimon to fight so can you calm down? Why are you growling at me?"  
  
"He's not growling at you, he's growling at me", a voice sounded from the outside. Ryo saw a Digimon that looked like a rabbit with blue suspenders. Ryo thought it looked like one of those toon rabbits on television.  
  
"You're a Digimon!" Ryo exclaimed. "But I never seen a Digimon like you before. What is your name?"  
  
"My name is Illusamon", the Digimon answered. Its eyeballs jingled as it talked. They seem not to have any control of their own. "I like to talk to you but your Digimon is scaring me! I am such a little thing compared to your Digimon-"  
  
"Don't worry. I can control him, I think", Ryo looked at Cyberdramon. He was behaving himself for now despite his angry expression on his face. Ryo looked back at Illusamon. "So tell me why are you here?"  
  
"I came to talk to you like I said earlier. First of all, are you a Chosen Child?"  
  
"You mean a Tamer? Yes I am!"  
  
"Oh good! Are you Ryo Akiyama?"  
  
"Yes it is".  
  
"Oh good. I came to the right place".  
  
"Why did you come to talk to me about?"  
  
"Do you remember Millenniumon?"  
  
"Who?"  
  
"That answered my question. Have you been to the Digital World?"  
  
"Well yeah. In fact I found Cyberdramon in the Digital World. I decided to stay so I can tame him and," Ryo looked at the feral Digimon. "I am not sure if I am succeeding or not but at least he's not going out and hurting anybody", Ryo told Illusamon.  
  
"And do you remember any other trips to the Digital World?"  
  
"No. I keep having these dreams about me and this kid and this big, black Digimon that got destroyed every time I dreamed-"  
  
"Ah it could be Millenniumon".  
  
"Millenniumon?"  
  
"Yes, it was a great Digimon. It had the ability to warp space and time. But it became too powerful for its own good. Then two Chosen Children came and defeated it. But Millenniumon returned. It was once again defeated by one of the Chosen Children. And the name of that Chosen Child was Ryo Akiyama".  
  
"I see. Then how come I don't remember those events?"  
  
"I do not know. Maybe the stress was too much for you. Or a power from the Digital World was responsible. Millenniumon himself could be the one. It was a Digimon with many powers".  
  
"So you think that Millenniumon was responsible for my memory loss?"  
  
"I do not know. I was not there to witness it. Do you know how you got to the Digital World in the first place?"  
  
Ryo had to think. "I can't really remember all of it. All I can remember is going through a computer. But a lot of it is fuzzy", Ryo furrowed his brow in concentration. "I was at the Digital World for some time before I met Cyberdramon. He was so wild that I had to keep an eye on him. He's better now I believe", Ryo smiled at his Digimon. The Digimon grunted in reply.  
  
"I can help you recover your memories", Illusamon said.  
  
"How can you do that?" Ryo asked the Digimon. Cyberdramon growled again.  
  
"I can help you by doing this", Illusamon stared right into Ryo's eyes. "Mind Recall!"  
  
Suddenly Ryo saw images, that is, memories concealed in his mind. He saw Digimon-Agumon, Veemon and others. He saw the boy-Ken- that was with Wormmon like in the dream. He then saw the black great Digimon- Millenniumon. There were other images too- other children, including one with brown hair and goggles. He saw images of other forms of Millenniumon. Finally he saw Monodramon- the regressed form of Cyber Dramon- and a bright light that he somehow knew was a power from the Digital World. The memories came one by one to him yet they occurred at a fast speed, like a movie on fast forward. Ryo stood there in his dazed state. His eyes were glazed. He did not even blink.  
  
Cyberdramon could not take it anymore. He was convinced that Illusamon had released an attack on his Tamer and now Cyberdramon must save him. He leaped at the hapless Digimon.  
  
"Huh? Hey! Help me!" Illusamon moved away as it dodged one of Cyberdramon's claws.  
  
"Desolation Claw!" Cyberdramon shouted.  
  
Ryo got out of his daze in time to see that Cyberdramon was going to attack the terrified Illusamon. It was then that he realized this was not a vision.  
  
"Cyberdramon! That's enough!" Ryo released the Digi-Whip from his digivice. He struggled to prevent his Digimon from resisting. "Calm down! Come on! Do you even know the meaning of that word?" Ryo felt his hand was going to tear apart. "Cyberdramon obey me or I am going to take you to the Digital World myself and leave you there!" Ryo threatened his Digimon coldly.  
  
The ferocious Digimon complied despite the threat. Ryo could feel Cyberdramon relaxing. Illusamon, though, was still shaking.  
  
"Now-now that you can remember, will you help the Digital World by defeating this new Millenniumon?" Illusamon pleaded. Its ears drooped and its eyes watered, trying to look pitiful as it could be.  
  
"Of course I will! And my Digimon is going to help too! Right, Cyberdramon?" Ryo only got a grunt as a reply. "I think he agrees with me". A louder grunt was heard.  
  
"O-Okay whatever you say. I am going to get out of here before that monster gets loose and kills me! Well good luck on your quest! See you later, preferably without that Digimon around!" A portal opened as Illusamon spoke. It then jumped into it. The portal disappeared. Ryo looked right at Cyberdramon.  
  
"I am so disappointed in you! I know that you need to fight but why did you attack that helpless Digimon?" Ryo was red with anger. "I want you to be able to control yourself in the real world but it looks like that is not going to happen!" Cyberdramon shook his head.  
  
"Not good", Cyberdramon spoke for the first time that day. Those words puzzled Ryo.  
  
"Not good? What do you mean by that? I am sorry that I had to threaten you but I did see you attack Illusamon. I am all right as you can see", Ryo told him. Cyberdramon did not respond. Just then Ryo's digivice made a noise. He looked down at it.  
  
"There must be a digital field opening nearby!" Ryo exclaimed. "I am going to get dressed! Wait for me!" Ryo then went off the bed and put on a white T-shirt and olive green pants, like the one in his dream. However, Ryo did not seem to notice this. He put on his white sneakers with blue lining and went outside, without bothering to write a note to his folks. He saw Cyberdramon waiting for him by his window. Ryo looked at his digivice.  
  
"The digital field is still there. So you sense any Digimon?" Ryo asked. Cyberdramon shook his head. "I don't understand. There's a portal but nothing is coming out of it. We just have to go and see it for ourselves". He went on the sidewalk, intending to follow the direction his digivice was pointing at.  
  
"Not good", the Digimon said. He seemed a bit hesitant to follow Ryo.  
  
"Cyberdramon, I never thought I would see the day when you would hesitate like you did a second ago. It's just a portal. And I know you can beat almost anything that can crawl out of it, so there is no danger. I mean, what is the worst thing that can happen?"  
  
Cyberdramon stood there, apparently in deep thought. Then he went up into the air and went straight ahead.  
  
"I am glad that you finally agree with me but can you slow down?" Ryo yelled. He raced on the sidewalk, trying to catch up with his speeding Digimon. Just as he was beginning to run out of breath, he saw Cyberdramon stop. Ryo saw that his digivice was pointing to the left. Ryo turned his head and saw that there was a mist on the field of the school. His digivice still did not detect a Digimon.  
  
"Well here we go", Ryo said. He then walked onto the field. It was then that he saw the digital field.  
  
Ryo slowly walked to it. He felt some sort of power come over him. It was trying to attract him to the portal. Ryo looked into the portal and saw a desert with tiny green vegetation. This made Ryo blink. Was he supposed to be able to see through a portal? His memories of the Digital World were fuzzy like before. All he knew was that there was a new Millenniumon waiting to be challenged by him. How did he defeat the other ones? He had absolutely no clue. For the first time he wasn't sure what to do. Just then a bright light appeared from the portal.  
  
"Ryo!" Cyberdramon yelled. However, it was too late. Ryo had vanished. Cyberdramon went into the portal, going after his human partner. The portal then vanished. The digital field was gone. The mist was no longer there. Ryo and Cyber Dramon had left the real world.  
  
In the meantime, Illusamon bowed down to a Digimon that looked very much like the old Millenniumon. The eyes of this Digimon, though, were red.  
  
"I succeeded in doing what you told me to", Illusamon timidly told him. "Ryo is on his way to the Digital World as I speak".  
  
"Everything is going as planned", the red-eyed Millenniumon said. "Unlike my predecessor, I have no attachment to Ryo. That means I can destroy him. Perhaps I am the evil manifestation of the Millenniumon that lost to Ryo again and again in this world but without the bond that prevented the first Millenniumon from completing his task. Even after he became MoonMillenniumon and then XeedMillenniumon he was unable to destroy that human boy because of that stupid bond. And because of that he could not even rule time itself in the Digital World. But I can!" the Millenniumon boomed. The sound of the part-machine, part-monster Digimon made Illusamon cower.  
  
"What-what about the other kid?" Illusamon asked.  
  
"What other kid?" the Millenniumon asked.  
  
"Ryo Akiyama wasn't the only Chosen Child that defeated Millenniumon. There was another kid that helped defeat Millenniumon", Illusamon explained. "He is from a different dimension than Ryo is in now however".  
  
"Then he is of concern to me. He will not know anything until it's too late. Of course I expect you to deal with anyone that tries to stop me".  
  
"Do you mean you will give me the power to digivolve?" Illusamon put his ears up in excitement.  
  
"You are a foolish little creature but let Millenniumon show you your true power", the Millenniumon caused a dark seedlike form to appear in front of him. "This will give you the power to digivolve into your dark form ShadowIllusamon".  
  
"Give me it!" Illusamon greedily said. He opened his arms to receive it.  
  
"Very well", the Millenniumon shot the black seedlike form into Illusamon. The rabbitlike Digimon cried out in pain. It was then bathed in a dark light. Then a new form appeared.  
  
Instead of a white toonlike rabbit, there was a grey rabbit with coarse fur. A black eyepatch covered his left eye. He wore a black jacket with a skull on its back. His blue torn jeans were a little too long but so were his suspenders. He looked very much like a member of a biker gang.  
  
"Welcome ShadowIllusamon! I have granted you the power to be a different form of digivolution. Now that I have fulfilled my word I expect that you fulfill yours", the Millenniumon said. ShadowIllusamon nodded.  
  
"I shall do as you say", came the gruff response. "I shall lead Ryo to your clone and make sure he gets destroyed".  
  
"I am pleased to hear that. Ryo must be in the Digital World by now. Go now!" the Millenniumon ordered.  
  
"I shall be a part of Ryo's downfall. I will not fail you master!"  
  
"You better not! If Ryo defeats my clone, I shall come after him and you!" the Millenniumon roared. ShadowIllusamon cringed. It then went off.  
  
"My clone is out there waiting for ShadowIllusamon to lead Ryo to it. Without his ferocious Digimon and his memories of the previous battles, Ryo would have no chance. He does not know his full powers. His previous battles have left him with only a partial memory. Illusamon recalled some of those lost memories to him but his attack only lasted a minute. I know he shall be defeated. Then, I, the new Millenniumon, the one without the bond with Ryo, shall rule the Digital World!" the Millenniumon laughed heartlessly. "Now I must leave to make sure that ShadowIllusamon does as he said he would do. Then I shall begin my plan of conquest". The Dark God Digimon then went off, still laughing menacingly.  
  
A few Digi-Gnomes peeked from behind a rock that was close to the new Millenniumon's former position. They whispered to each other and nodded their heads. They then flew off. They only hoped that the greater powers of the Digital World had a plan of their own.  
  
End of Chapter One  
  
This is going to be one of the main stories beside the "Ryan's Downfall: The Story" poemfic. I look forward to the challenge of writing this fic. I realized that there are continuity problems with the Ryo from the Wonderswan games and the Ryo from the anime but I look forward to meeting the challenge. I tried to do as much research as I could but mistakes based on events from the games are bound to occur because I never have played them. Please kindly inform me alright? Digimon is the property of Toei Animations and Bandai. Illusamon is my creation. You can e-mail me at Melicadar@hotmail.com or at Melicadar@yahoo.com. Do not forget to review!  
  
Chapter Two: ShadowIllusamon leads Ryo into a trap- the Millenniumon clone! But things do not work as planned. Or does it? 


	2. Chapter Two

Chapter Two of "Millenniumon's Revenge"

**By Melinda Cadarette**

Whew! I finally finished this! Sorry for the long delay! And thanks for the reviews! I dedicate this chapter to my patient readers.

Note: Writing about Ryo is difficult and my knowledge of the Wonderswan games is not perfect so mistakes may occur. Please kindly inform me if you notice any. I'll be very grateful.

Extra Note: Many thanks to Chris McFeely, creator of The Digimon Encyclopedia creator of To Bring Yesterday fics are required reading for any fan of Ryo and Millenniumon, and the creator of the website Ryo Akiyama (http://akiyama.ryo.nu). Without such indirect help, this story would be impossible.

Ryo was all alone in the Digital World.

He saw that he was in a barren part of the Digital World. Sand and rocks covered the landscape. He had been to many places but at least he had Cyberdramon. Now he was all alone.

"Hello? Can anyone hear me? Is anyone here? Beside me?" Ryo called out. No one replied. Not even the wind answered him.

'This is bad. I went to the Digital World to fight Millenniumon but Cyberdramon is not here. How am I suppose to fight a Digimon without a Digimon to fight for me?' Ryo thought. 'If I only could remember what happened the last time I defeated Millenniumon! But my mind is so fuzzy! Maybe Illusamon could come back and restore some of my memories!' But like Cyberdramon, Illusamon was nowhere to be found. Ryo started to walk.

It was a good thing that Ryo was in the Digital World since he had to walk for two hours straight before he saw something. He did not get hungry, thirsty, tired or sore. He did not feel any different from the first minute he went into the Digital World. He then saw a canyon. He walked down the stairlike formation at the right side. He was now on the canyon floor.

"At least I haven't seen Millenniumon! But he must be searching for me! I don't know what to do. Where is Cyberdramon when I need him?" Ryo asked himself. Just then he lifted his head up. "Digi-Gnomes! Maybe they can find Cyberdramon for me!" He then waved his arms. "Hey Digi-Gnomes! Could you find Cyberdramon for me? What are you doing?"

Ryo witnessed the four Digi-Gnomes forming a square formation in the air. They then moved clockwise until there was light forming in the middle. Then they went closer and closer to one another until they produced a small circle. The light brightened. They then pulled away from the light. It formed into a small yellow ball.

"Okay", Ryo said. "What is this suppose to do-ah!"

The ball of light then went onto his hands and then leaped into his chest. All of a sudden he felt great power in him. His eyes became glazed with yellow light. He could not move or do anything. The Digi-Gnomes then flew away. Ryo could not respond until he felt the power go down and his eyes returned to normal. He looked up.

"Hey come back! I need to ask you a few things!  It's too late! They can't hear me", Ryo said. The Digi-Gnomes were now just a speck in the sky. "What did they do to me? They gave me some sort of power but they didn't tell me how to use it. And it didn't revive any of my memories! What do I do?" He then leaned against a tall rock.

Ryo suddenly lost his balance as the earth started to rumble beneath his feet. He fell down. He got up to see a group of Jagamon charging at him. He quickly went up the rock before the Jagamon could trample him. He watched in horror as they all scrambled up the stairlike formation and saw a few fell off and got deleted as a result. They then went out of sight. The whole thing lasted only thirty seconds.

"Okay, what just happened here?" Ryo asked himself. He stared at the stairlike formation. "Why did they run so fast? What Digimon could they be running from?" It was then that he realized that he was alone again. He felt unnerved by all of this. He knew that the Digimon that caused the Jagamon to run away must be near. He proceeded to turn his head.

However, he did not completely accomplish this when a blast close to him knocked him out of the rock and onto the ground. He laid there unconscious.

The Digimon that frightened the entire Jagamon group to the point that they were willing to trample one another to escape was none other than the Millenniumon clone. The evil Digimon now looked at the boy.

"What do I have here? A human? Maybe this one is the kid that I have to destroy. It does not matter. He is in my way. He will have to be eliminated" the Millenniumon clone spoke. It was then that he noticed the boy had regained consciousness and was getting up. "So he is awake? Tell me, boy, what is your name?"

"My name is Ryo Akiyama. Who are you?" Ryo asked, wiping the dirt from his pants.

"You don't remember me? You thwarted my plans to take over the world and all the dimensions. I would return and yet you would defeat me. I even tried to infect you yet that didn't work", the Millenniumon clone then saw Ryo's puzzled face. "You don't remember any of this do you?"

"No" Ryo answered. "But I assume you're Millenniumon".

The Millenniumon clone chuckled. "Kukukuku. Poor Ryo. Poor little Ryo. Poor little amnesiac Ryo. You lost your memory.  You don't remember your powers or at least you don't know how to use them. So tell me if you know at least my name, then how do you expect to defeat me?"

'Good question. I wish I knew', Ryo thought. He knew that Millenniumon was right. He couldn't remember how he ealier defeated Millenniumon. Without such knowledge fighting Millenniumon was useless.

"Ah, so you realize that there is no way to beat me. Well I'll be easy on you. I'll completely annihilate you instead of killing you slowly. Without the bond that the former Millenniumon had with you, I have no qualms of doing so. You are alone. And there is nothing you can do to stop me!" the Millenniumon clone proclaimed.

Sweat went down Ryo's face. His mind raced with thoughts of home, his parents, his friends and his Digimon. Where was Cyberdramon? He knew that the Digital World is a vast place. Even at top speed it would take months to explore it all. He was alone with a Digimon that was about to destroy him. He saw Millenniumon preparing to attack. He was doomed. He prepared for the worst.

"Desolation Claw!"

Cyberdramon appeared, it seems out of nowhere and came to the Millenniumon clone's side. He tore at it with his claw. The great dark Digimon roared and swiped back, causing the other Digimon to go into the ground back first.

"Cyberdramon!" Ryo yelled, happy to see his Digimon but he was concerned as well.

"Make me bigger!" Cyberdramon yelled back, getting up from the ground.

"Huh? Of course!" Ryo grabbed his digivice from the ground. (He dropped it when the Millenniumon clone almost blasted him.) A wave of dizziness came over him. Still he took the digivice and searched for the card in his pockets. He knew that Millenniumon was going to kill Cyberdramon. He already heard Millenniumon laughing as Cyberdramon waited. There was no time to waste.

"I found it! Card Slash! Make Cyberdramon bigger!" Ryo yelled as he slid the card through his digivice.

"You think you can defeat me with a card? You really are pathetic. I should kill you all now and what?" the Millenniumon clone became shocked as the other Digimon grew in size. "What is happening?"

"Go get him Cyberdramon!" Ryo shouted.

"Desolation Claw!" Cyberdramon said as he started to attack the evil Digimon. However, the Millenniumon clone lunged out his own claws at the other Digimon. They locked their claws at each other as they engaged in a shoving match.

"Beat him Cyberdramon!" Ryo shouted.

"You can fight with me? I have to hand it to you- you have great power! Come join me and we can rule the Digital World together!" the Millenniumon clone said.

"I shall never join you!" Cyberdramon replied. "I will never leave Ryo!"

"What a sad waste of power! You're just like a puppy! A puppy of a little boy! My Dimension Destroyer attack is too good for you! Instead-" his claws then grabbed Cyberdramon's throat. Ryo gasped. "-I'll slowly strangle you while your master helplessly watches on".

"Cyberdramon!" Ryo yelled. "Let him go Millenniumon!"

"I shall deal with you as soon as I get rid of your Digimon", Millenniumon said to Ryo.

"Gah…" Cyberdramon managed to say. The red-eyed Digimon simply laughed. Ryo looked on with gritted teeth and clenched fists.

'This is serious! I got to find a way to free Cyberdramon before Millenniumon destroys him! I can't just watch this! What kind of Tamer would watch his Digimon die?' Ryo thought. 'Cyberdramon is going to be digital data. But what can I do when I can't even remember how I defeat Millenniumon before?'

"Kukukuku!!! I enjoy this very much! I can't believe that a little boy and a little puppy like you beat my predecessor! Now I shall turn you into data! Then I shall absorb your data and I shall become even more powerful! And no one in all the dimensions would be able to stop me!" the Millenniumon clone proclaimed.

Ryo felt like he was going to explode. Anger filled his head. He could not take it anymore. Then a glow of yellow light came over his eyes. He saw Millenniumon and Monodramon- Ryo thought it was Monodramon- in his mind. They jogressed and an egg with a purple and gold band appeared. Ryo could not understand any of it. He knew that Monodramon could evolve into Cyberdramon. Was there a connection between Cyberdramon and Millenniumon?

His head then cleared up. He saw that Millenniumon was still strangling Cyberdramon. It was the breaking point for Ryo.

"Let him go!" Ryo yelled. The Millenniumon clone did not answer but instead took a tighter hold at Cyberdramon's throat. That did it for Ryo.

"I said let him go!" Ryo shouted as yellow light came out of his hand and formed into an arrow. He then threw it at the Millenniumon clone.

The Millenniumon clone roared in pain as the arrow pierced its dark skin. "How can this be happening? I am the clone of Millenniumon, the great dark God Digimon! I cannot be killed! You cannot destroy the darkness!" He shouted. "Kukukuku!!!"

"What's so funny?" Ryo asked.

"I may have been defeated but remember that I am only a copy of the real Millenniumon. The original Millenniumon is out there in the Digital World waiting for you. I shall have the last laugh. You haven't seen the last of Millenniumon!" He ended with a great laughter as he deleted before Ryo's eyes.

"Well that is over with", Ryo said, turning away from the scene. "Now that I got that over with, I can-" It was then that Cyberdramon saw something black heading his partner's way.

"Ryo!" Cyberdramon yelled. Ryo was about to turn his head when he felt something hit him in the neck. His eyes went wide and he fell down on the ground. He saw a vision of the boy from his dream that was hit in the neck after he pushed Ryo out of the way. He knew that this was what was happening to him right now. Pain coursed through his body from his neck down. He was sure now it was the same thing. He went unconscious.

"Ryo!" Cyberdramon called out but his partner laid still on the ground. He roared in frustration.

At the same time a few Digi-Gnomes saw the action from high above. They then flew away. ShadowIllusamon also saw what happened and went off. Both the Digi-Gnomes and ShadowIllusamon had to report to a higher power.

A short time afterward, two entities (seen as two balls of light) had a conversation. It went like this:

Entity #1: It has been reported that Ryo has been defeated.

Entity #2: It has also been reported that he managed to destroy the Millenniumon clone but a part of the clone went into Ryo. I do not like the sound of that.

Entity #1: A similar thing happened to the second Chosen Child who became corrupted and tried to take over the Digital World. I do not need to remind you what happened in some of the dimensions.

Entity #2: In any case, Ryo is in no condition to face the real Millenniumon. We have to send another Chosen Child to defeat him. I suggest we choose the second Chosen Child that became corrupted but then overcame the virus. We do not know whether Ryo could be lost like the second Chosen Child in some of the dimensions. We would have no choice but to have him destroyed.

A long silence followed. Entity #1 decided to break the silence.

Entity #1: We should send a message to the second Chosen Child that overcame the virus that corrupted him. Which one of us should do it?

Entity #2: I shall do it. You should focus on the Tamers from Ryo's present dimension. Millenniumon has to be stopped.

Entity #1: You contact the second Chosen Child who met Ryo and I shall try to contact Ryo's current dimension. We should let the second Chosen Child stop Millenniumon however. Ryo is hurt. The Tamers are needed to take him back so he can get help. If he returns to the Digital World, we must monitor him.

Entity #2: Then I shall the Ken Ichijouji that met Ryo, became corrupted but overcame the virus and saved his Digital World. I shall make him come here. I shall tell him what happened and trained him so he can fight Millenniumon. In the meantime you shall try to contact Ryo's current dimension. We should bear in mind that we must prevent Millenniumon from knowing that the Tamers are in the Digital World. He'll use anything to destroy Ryo, even using the other children as a trap. Therefore we must keep Millenniumon occupied until the second Chosen Child is ready to face him.

Entity #1: Then I shall make a plan. We must do it without delay. So let us start now.

Entity #2: I agree. Let us meet again and discuss what happened after a time. 

Entity #1: Acknowledged. The conversation ends now.

At that the conversation of the two entities ended.

"Millenniumon-sama!" ShadowIllusamon said as he ran to his master. "I have come to report to you about the battle between your clone and Ryo!"

"Did my clone defeat him?" Millenniumon asked.

"No-no my lord", ShadowIllusamon replied. "But Ryo was defeated as well".

"That is impossible! How could they be defeated together?" the red-eyed Digimon questioned.

"It is really Cyberdramon's fault!" ShadowIllusamon exclaimed. "He came in time to give Ryo enough time to destroy your clone but I saw a part of your clone come out and struck Ryo in the neck! He's unconscious now".

"Did you say a part of him went into Ryo?" Millenniumon questioned.

"Yes my master", ShadowIllusamon responded.

"This is interesting. I wonder what effect this might have on the boy" Millenniumon mused. He then looked down at the Dark-Digivolved Rabbit Digimon. "Go back to where Ryo is. Keep an eye on him. I want to make sure that he is not going to continue to be a threat to me at least not until it's too late". He then emitted a mechanical-sounding laugh.

"I shall do so", ShadowIllusamon nodded. He was afraid of facing Cyberdramon but realized that as long as he did not go into the canyon it was likely that Cyberdramon would notice him. He then went off back to the direction of the canyon.

"So Ryo defeated my clone but was defeated by the clone as well", Millenniumon said. "This twist of irony could be of use to me. Still I wonder how he managed to destroy my clone without any knowledge of any previous encounters. I doubt that Cyberdramon could have helped him. Is it possible that he had help from another source? I am concerned that some power from the Digital World might be meddling in my plans. However it seem to have backfired". He paused. "As I speak my army of Digimon is conquering parts of this Digital World. By the time the real world notices anything it would be too late! Then I shall use it as a starting point to conquer the real world and other dimensions!" He then noticed the presence of two Digimon behind him. "I see my two generals have arrived. I have much to discuss with them". He then turned around and went to them. The next step of his plan is going to start soon.

End of Chapter Two

I hope this is accurate and good so far. My knowledge of the Wonderswan games is good but not perfect. Those with more knowledge are welcome to contact me. I would also like to know whether my readers would want the third chapter to take place in the Tamers universe or Ken's universe. It doesn't matter which you pick- I will be doing the fourth chapter in the other dimension. Digimon was created by Toei Animation. And do not forget to review!


	3. Chapter Three

**Chapter Three of "Millenniumon's Revenge" by Melinda Cadarette (Second Version)**

**Note: Due to a consistent punctuation error, I have decided to re-do this chapter. I'll also reply to any questions and comments. I hope this chapter would be more readable. Thank you for understanding.**

I like to thank Alan Wilkinson for e-mailing me with suggestions. I did read them and will be contemplating them for use in future chapters. I seem to drop most of my other reviewers. I hope that the second chapter didn't confuse potential reviewers. The Wonderswan games are not well-known to many non-Japanese fans of Digimon though it is not exactly unknown so I was hoping for a few new reviewers. Still I am happy with the few reviews I do have. Maybe this chapter will get more reviews. I decided to do the third chapter starting from Ken's dimension.

I am indirectly helped by a few people with their websites and fics: Ajora, the creator of the website To Bring Back Yesterday whose fics are required reading for any fan of Ryo; the creator of the website Ryo Akiyama (http:akiyama.ryo.nu) who made a website exclusively devoted to Ryo and his adventures and to Chris McFeely, creator of The Digimon Encyclopedia (http: this is its new URL) who included helpful information on Ryo, Millenniumon and other characters from the Wonderswan games and whose works I always respected. Without such indirect help, this fic would not be possible.

Now let the third chapter begin!

It was the dream again. The same dream that haunted Ken for a time had returned to his mind in his sleep that night. He was in the Digital World with Wormmon and a boy, whose name he forgot. He had seen a great dark Digimon disappear before his eyes. Apparently he had fought a battle with it. He stared as it was deleted. The other boy also looked on.

Ken then saw a small black seedlike object aiming at the other boy. He yelled and ran at the boy, pushing him out of the way. However, he was now in the seed's path and it hit him in the back of the neck. He yelled in pain and then blacked out mercifully.

Ken woke up sweating. He put his hand at the back of his neck. His neck was thankfully not in pain. He then felt a tug of his blanket. He saw it was Wormmon that was pulling it with his mouth.

"What's wrong Wormmon?" Ken inquired.

"The computer is on, Ken-chan. I think there is a message for you," the Digimon told him.

"What?" Ken said. He then looked at the computer and saw it was indeed on. He got out of his bed and went to the computer. He read the message and his eyes widened.

"What is it, Ken-chan?" Wormmon asked.

"According to this message, I am wanted in the Digital World," Ken told him. Wormmon jumped onto the chair and looked up at the computer screen.

It reads in English:

Ken Ichijouji, you are needed to defeat a great and evil Digimon in the Digital World. His name is Millenniumon. You are especially chosen because you have faced him before and defeated him. The other Chosen Child that could have done this has fallen so you have to replace him. You are the only one that can save the Digital World now. However, we are not forcing you to do this. If you decided to accept, please put your digivice in front of the computer screen and prepare to be transferred to the correct dimension. You are the only one that can defeat Millenniumon. However, it will be your own choice.

Atanasoff

"Ken, do you understand what the message is saying?" Wormmon asked him, knowing that Ken had lost most of his memories in connection with the Digital World before he became the Digimon Emperor.

However, Ken's mind was on something else.

"Atanasoff" Ken said out loud. "He made the first computer."

"Eh, Ken-chan?" Wormmon asked.

"In 1939, an American university professor named John Atanasoff began building the world's first electronic-digital computer, but it was dismantled before the end of the Second World War. Eckert and Mauchly, the creators of the ENIAC, still get the credit for making the first computer," Ken explained.

"But wouldn't he be dead by now?" Wormmon asked.

"I imagine" Ken answered. He then looked at the computer screen for a few minutes in deep thought. "I'll do it."

"You will? Do you know what you're up against?" Wormmon asked.

"Not really," Ken answered. "I don't really know what this Digimon is, but I think it's time to find the answer that I long to want to know. I want to find the truth. Maybe this 'Atanasoff' can help me. Besides, the Digital World needs my help."

"I understand, Ken-chan. But how do you know you can do it? You don't even know what we're up against! How do you know you can defeat this Digimon?" Wormmon questioned.

"Whoever sent this message has faith in me. That is enough," Ken replied.

"But Ken-chan-" Wormmon started to say.

"What?" Ken abruptly shouted. Wormmoon went back, scared.

"Forgive me, Ken-chan," Wormmon replied. "I should put more faith in you." At that, Ken took pity in him and took him in his arms.

"I am the one that should be sorry. I did not mean to sound angry. Still you should have more faith in me," Ken told him.

"I will" Wormmon promised. Tears came down his eyes. Ken rubbed Wormmon's head.

"It's okay," Ken said. "I believe that whoever sent the message believes that I can do it or otherwise the message wouldn't have been made to me." He grabbed his black digivice. "Let's do this."

"Maybe you should write a note to your parents," Wormmon suggested. "This may take more than a night."

"You're probably right," Ken said. He took a piece of paper and wrote on it. It reads in English:

Okaasan, Otousan, I have gone to the Digital World to fix a problem. Don't worry- I shouldn't be there too long. If you're able to, can you go to my school and get my schoolwork for me? Thank you!

Love

Ken

"Well, that's that" Ken said as he put down the pen. He looked at Wormmon who went into his arms again. He then positioned his digivice in front of the computer screen. "Let's go!"

The computer screen immediately changed to show a map of the Digital World. It then changed to a slightly different map of the Digital World. All of a sudden Ken and Wormmon felt something pull them into the computer. And then…

"Ken-chan, where are you?" Wormmon asked out loud.

"I am over here," Ken answered. "I mean this way." There was a pause. "Actually, where are we?"

"How long are we suppose to keep floating like this?" Wormmon questioned.

"I am not sure" Ken replied. "I don't even know where we are right now. Maybe 'Atanasoff' can help us." It was then that he heard noises coming at them. "Wormmon, what is going on?"

"I see small white things coming at us," Wormmon told him. "I am not sure if they are Digimon but I think- I think they are made of data." Ken was about to say something in reply when he felt something like a net come over them. He struggled to get free but the small creatures carefully made sure that it was tightly secure.

"Wormmon!" Ken yelled.

"I am not sure, Ken-chan, but I think they believe we are unwanted data and are trying to dispose of us-" Wormmon answered.

"Where are they taking us?" Ken asked, between clenched teeth.

"If what I believe is really happening, they are going to take us to a place where we will get sorted and then processed, recycled or disposed as trash-" Wormmon started to say before Ken interrupted him.

"Processed! Recycled! Disposed! Wormmon, please tell me they would know the difference between lifeless data and data that is alive-" Ken started to say to him but he was cut off as well.

"I am not even sure that we are in the same Digital World that we have been in before!" Wormmon responded. "I have never seen these creatures before! And if you think about it, all data in the Digital World is alive-"

"Yeah, but…" Ken started to say but decided not to finish. He then looked at one of the creatures that were carrying them. "Excuse me, but we were summoned by Atanasoff to this place. Do you know where he lives?" He was met with what seemed to be giggles. Ken sighed. This was not good.

"Ken-chan, look ahead!" Wormmon said. Ken did as he said.

'A pyramid?' Ken thought. 'Oh well, this is the Digital World.' He then saw an opening near the top. Ken panicked. "Wait a minute! We are not garbage! Don't-"

It was too late.

The next thing Ken and Wormmon knew, they were thrown into the opening. They were let loose of their nets but gravity made them slide down the chute.

"Ken-chan!" Wormmon yelled. He had his eyes closed. Ken did not reply.

Fortunately, for Ken's stomach, the chute did not twist or turn but went straight down. Still the G-force was enough to make Ken wonder if he was going to land in one piece. And then…

"We're airborne!" Wormmon announced as they went out of the chute and into open air. Before Ken could think of sprouting wings, he discovered that he and Wormmon were floating softly down onto the floor.

"Are you okay?" Ken asked. Wormmon went to his side.

"I am fine, Ken-chan. Now where do we go?" Wormmon asked.

"I don't know" Ken replied. "Wait a minute! I see a Leafmon ahead!"

"So do I!" Wormmon then jumped up and down. "Over here!"

As soon as the Leafmon saw them, it bounced to them. It then stopped before Ken. It took a good look at him. Ken got tense. He had not forgotten what happened the last time he saw a Leafmon that was not his own. It attacked him because it knew he was formerly the Digimon Emperor.

However, this particular Leafmon did not do that. Instead it jumped up and down joyfully. It then hopped away from them and kept hopping to a big door. Ken looked surprised. He apparently did not see it before.

"I think it wants us to follow it, Ken-chan," Wormmon told him.

"All right," Ken said. They then went to the door with the Leafmon.

The big door then swung open. The Leafmon went into the next room. Ken and Wormmon followed it.

Just as they did, the door closed. Ken looked back.

"No one was there to shut it" Ken said. "I don't like the feeling I am getting."

"Ken-chan, this is the Digital World. Anything can happen" Wormmon said.

"I guess so" Ken responded. They resumed walking.

"WHO ARE YOU?" a mysterious voice asked. Ken looked up.

"What was that?" Ken questioned.

"What is what, Ken-chan?" Wormmon asked.

"ARE YOU THE ONE WE SUMMONED?" the voice inquired.

"Are you Atanasoff?" Ken yelled back.

"ARE YOU THE KEN ICHIJOUJI, THE SECOND CHOSEN CHILD THAT DEFEATED MILLENNIUMON AND THE ONE THAT ATANASOFF SUMMONED?" the voice asked. It was then that Ken realized the voice was in his mind. He turned to Wormmon.

"Did you hear that?" Ken asked him.

"No I did not. You startled me, Ken-chan," Wormmon replied.

'I don't know what you mean by the 'Second Chosen Child' and the Millenniumon bits but I did get a message from Atanasoff to come to the Digital World-' Ken thought back.

"THAT IS ENOUGH! YOU ARE THE ONE!" the voice declared. Ken then saw two balls of light appear in front of him.

"Do you see that, Wormmon?" Ken asked.

"Yes, Ken-chan," Wormmon replied. "I don't think they are Digimon."

"WE ARE CERTAINLY NOT DIGIMON. WE ARE THE CREATORS OF THE DIGITAL WORLD," the voice told them.

"You-You are serious?" Ken stuttered. "Who are you then?" His voice was filled with excitement and wonder.

"I AM THE ELECTRICAL NUMERICAL INTEGRATOR AND CALCULATOR, ALSO KNOWN AS ENIAC," the ball of light told him.

"But that's impossible! ENIAC was shut down almost fifty-" Ken retorted.

"It is true that my physical self in the real world is no longer operating but I have evolved in the Digital World, becoming the co-creator of it," ENIAC told him. Its voice was no longer booming. "I like to introduce your sender."

"I am Atanasoff. I too was created in the real world, a few years earlier than ENIAC, but my creator never got the recognition he deserved" Atanasoff said. Ken saw it was like ENIAC but he could feel its greater power.

"Atanasoff serves as the backup of the Digital World, which was useful to me when Millenniumon depleted my power and I was not able to do anything-" ENIAC started to explain.

"Could you explain who this Millenniumon is?" Ken asked.

"Do you not remember the great, dark Millenniumon that tried to rule all the dimensions, but you defeated him with Ryo, the first Chosen Child?" ENIAC questioned him.

"I don't remember anything," Ken answered, almost apologetically. "I have been having dreams about a great Digimon being destroyed. Maybe it's him."

"You do remember getting a dark seedlike object in you?" Atanasoff asked.

"Oh yes!" Ken replied, putting his left hand on his neck. "I do remember that."

"Perhaps it is the Dark Seed that have caused his amnesia?" Atanasoff suggested.

"It does not matter. Millenniumon's forces are growing stronger with each part of the Digital World they conquered. The Digi-Gnomes is trying to keep us informed. The other Chosen Children should be at the Digital World soon," ENIAC said.

"What are Digi-Gnomes?" Ken asked.

"The creatures that brought you here" ENIAC answered. "I ordered them to collect any unknown data that came to the Digital World and bring them to me."

"So that is why we are here," Ken said, feeling relieved. "But can you tell me more about Millenniumon besides being a big, bad Digimon?"

"You have forgotten about Millenniumon" ENIAC said. "Let us show you what he has done."

All of a sudden Ken and Wormmon found themselves alone. They were outside, on a sandy, rocky plateau.

Ken looked at the right and saw at a close distance a herd of different looking Digimon. A Digimon that Ken had not seen before was leading them. "What is that Digimon?" Ken asked.

"It's a Lampmon" Wormmon told him.

"Is it an evil Digimon?" Ken questioned.

"It's a Data-type Digimon" Wormmon answered. "I don't know about its nature. This is my first time I have seen one."

"It looks like a green mustached genie" Ken commented. "I am going closer." Ken started running.

"Wait, Ken-chan!" Wormmon yelled. He tried to catch up with him. "We better be careful! I am not sure if we can be seen or not!"

"I don't think we can be seen" Ken said. "The Lampmon seem to be leading the Digimon somewhere."

"I have a bad feeling about this" Wormmon said. "Look at the number of Deathmon among them. They are never good."

"YOU ARE RIGHT" ENIAC's voice sounded, causing Ken and Wormmon to look up. "THESE ARE A PART OF MILLENNIUMON'S ARMY. THEY HAVE BEEN CONQUERING PARTS OF THE DIGITAL WORLD AS THEY GO THROUGH IT. THE DIGIMON THAT YOU SEE LEADING THEM IS A LAMPMON. MILLENNIUMON HAS BEEN ASSISTED BY LAMPMONS AND DEATHMONS IN THE PAST. THEY ARE ONE OF THE FEW DIGIMON THAT IS EXTREMELY LOYAL TO MILLENNIUMON."

"Those Digimon that are being led, are they part of his army too?" Ken asked.

"THOSE DIGIMON HAS BEEN PLANTED WITH A PORTION OF THE DARK SEED" the ball of light informed him. Ken put his hand on his neck.

"Millenniumon can control others by the Dark Seeds he implanted in them?" Ken asked.

"YES" ENIAC answered.

"If my Dark Seed was reactivated, would that mean he can control me too?' Ken thought. He then shook his head. "Tell me, what type of Digimon is Millenniumon? How did he make these Dark Seeds? What is his purpose?" Ken asked in a loud voice. All of a sudden the environment became black. Ken and Wormmon found themselves in darkness.

"MILLENNIUMON- A DIGIMON CREATED ACROSS SPACE AND TIME, A HYBRID OF TWO GREAT DIGIMONS-," ENIAC's voice boomed inside Ken's mind. Ken could see atoms and numbers go through the void, representing space and time. "- THE DARK MASTER MACHINEDRAMON AND A HYBRID ITSELF, KIMERAMON-"

"No way!" Ken yelled. "I was the only one that made a Kimeramon and it was destroyed by Magnamon-"

"TRUE, BUT REMEMBER THAT THERE ARE MANY KENS AND MANY KIMERAMONS THAT WERE MADE," ENIAC's voice told Ken. "MILLENNIUMON WAS A HYBRID OF A NATURAL AND ARTIFICIAL DIGIMON YET ITS SOUL IS DARK, A MANIFESTATION OF THE HEART OF ITS CREATOR DURING THE TIME OF ITS DEVELOPMENT."

'Was I really that evil?' Ken thought as he shuddered inside. "Wait a minute! How can another me create that thing when it was the Dark Seed in me that made into the tyrant that I was?" he asked out loud.

"THAT IS EASY TO ANSWER. A TIME PARADOX OCCURRED. A KEN THAT FELL ON HIS OWN MADE A KIMERAMON THAT MERGED WITH A MACHINEDRAMON AND BECAME MILLENNIUMON. THAT DIGIMON THEN INFECTED ALL THE OTHER KENS IN THE DIMENSIONS. THE CYCLE BEGINS ANEW," ENIAC explained.

"That made absolutely no sense, but I guess I'll never be able to understand" Ken said. "How am I going to defeat Millenniumon anyway?"

"YOU ARE THE SECOND CHOSEN CHILD THAT HELPED DEFEAT MILLENNIUMON. YOUR POWERS WILL BE AWAKEN LIKE THE FIRST CHOSEN CHILD RYO" ENIAC said. "BEFORE THAT, YOU WILL BE FACED WITH TESTS. BE READY. MILLENNIUMON IS VERY POWERFUL. ATANASOFF WILL NOW GIVE YOU SOMETHING THAT WILL HELP YOU. OPEN YOUR HANDS."

"Okay," Ken said. All of a sudden a second ball of light appeared.

"I WILL GIVE YOU THE ITEM THAT WILL HELP YOU. USE IT WISELY" Atanasoff said. Ken then saw a light appear in his hands. His eyes then widened as he saw it take two forms.

"It's the Crest of Kindness!" Ken exclaimed. "I thought it was gone forever."

"The Crest of Kindness was corrupted by darkness but we purified it" ENIAC explained, lowering its voice. "Because it was corrupted before, it can be corrupted again. Remember that and be sure to use it properly."

"Like all the other Crests, it is most powerful when the user displays the quality that the Crest represent" Atanasoff said. "Be kind, do good and remain pure in heart and you will have no problems."

"Oh thank you!" Ken cried, wiping his tears. "I'll not lose it."

"Make sure that Millenniumon does not get his claws on it," ENIAC said. "He could corrupt it and it would take more than kindness to purify it again." Ken bowed.

"I understand" Ken said. "Millenniumon has planted a Dark Seed that made me succumb to my dark side. I think I should return the favour."

"You will be tested. You will also be hunted down by Millenniumon's army. You must choose your allies wisely. Now that the first Chosen Child has fallen, you must be careful yourself. There is no replacement for you if you fail" ENIAC said. Ken put the Crest of Kindness in the tag and put it around his neck.

"I am ready now," Ken said. "Wormmon and I have faced Millenniumon before I know we can win again."

"Perhaps, but we know that you do not remember everything so this isn't going to be easy for you. Still we do have faith that you can do this. But before the final battle begins, you must realize the full potential of your powers. That goes for Wormmon as well," ENIAC said. Ken nodded.

"We have other things to do" Atanasoff said. "There will be other Chosen Children in the Digital World. They only know that Ryo is down but not Millenniumon's presence."

"Would Millenniumon find them?" Ken asked worried.

"It is our duty to make sure that the dark Digimon does not do that," ENIAC said. "This Millenniumon thinks it can destroy Ryo but we know that it would not be able to do it. But he might destroy the other Chosen Children if he finds them. He will have no qualms doing so."

"Let me go now" Ken said firmly.

"It would be foolish to seek battle with him now. Learn the utmost potential of your powers and when you're ready, you'll win," ENIAC said. "We will not let your hand be short. You must learn how to use your powers wisely. We wish you success. We know you can do it." All of a sudden Ken and Wormmon saw they were alone again. They were still on a desert plain but Millenniumon's army was not there.

"Was it just an illusion?" Ken asked out loud. Wormmon went to him.

"I think so Ken-chan, but Millenniumon's army is still out there. I can feel something evil in the air. If it's not Millenniumon, it's another evil Digimon" Wormmon said. Ken looked at the Crest around his neck.

"It looks our first test is coming to us" Ken said. "We'll defeat this Digimon and all the other Digimon that Millenniumon has until we get him. We shall win against him. And then we can go home." It was then that Wormmon became worried.

"How do we go home, Ken-chan?" Wormmon asked. Ken's eyes suddenly went wide.

He screamed when he realized he had no answer to that.

End of Chapter Three

I decided to do Chapter Three starting from Ken's dimension (sorry IceAngel). Now this story is officially a crossover. I'll put Chapter Four in the Tamers universe. I am very sure that some of you have wondered what happened to Ryo. I should note that ENIAC had already informed the Tamers about what happened to Ryo, as you'll see in the next chapter. Information on the real world ENIAC and Atanasoff-Berry (its full name) computers was found on Ajora's website (http:phoenix. I apologize for any mistakes that may occur. Digimon and the Wonderswan games are the copyright of Toei Animation and Sony Japan. Please do not forget to review!

**Answers to Comments and Questions:**

**Alex Warlorn: **Thank you for your corrections and comments. I do appreciate most of them but I thought the way you said a few were rude and inappropriate. Please remember that I can delete reviews now. Now back to your comments.

I did correct most of my spelling and grammar mistakes but I still stand by the "know you can defeat it" line that Wormmon said before they went into the computer. The topic of the conversation was on Ken, not both of them. And the message was directed only at Ken, probably because Atanasoff assumed that if Ken is willing to go, so would Wormmon. And why would Wormmon doubt his own ability?

I hope that all my own punctuation errors have been corrected. It should be noted that even great writers had problems with English punctuation. Mark Twain even wrote on the last page of a manuscript all the punctuation marks used in English and ordered his editor to disperse them throughout the manuscript as he wished. I do not have that luxury, and I found most English punctuation really unnecessary. In Japanese, there is only a period (as a small circle) and the occasional exclamation point or question mark (though "ka" is often used instead of a question mark in speech). Why make English more complex than it is? But enough about my ranting.

According to Internet sources, the last Wonderswan game, Brave Tamer, took place before the start of Digimon Tamers and I intended for my story to start after the end of the season. However, since the games and the anime are not in exact continuity, I feel I can pick and choose whatever I please.

Technically, it's not possible for light to be cubed. Light curves, which explains why our corneas are curved and why most light reflecting objects are round or curved. The real-life components of Atanasoff and ENIAC were only made seven years apart, which is not a real big difference in age so I decided to make a slight difference in appearance. And while there are things in the Digimon series that could not have happened in real life (Digimon and other data-forms existing outside the computer network, for example), I'm not ready to put such a big gaffe of physics without a rational explanation. And I don't have any for a cubed form of light.

Digimon are a combination of data and the beliefs and myths of humans (as Mr. Takenouchi explained). Apparently, Tai and his group were not the first humans to arrive in the Digital World, and I'm sure that most Digimon are aware of what they are, just like most humans are. As for "living," this has been discussed in some forums. Digimon are certainly sentient, and a sentient being has to be alive in order to have sense perception. However, they are not alive in the same sense of human beings, because they do not breathe, which is essential to human life. At least they do not expire like human beings do.

Remember when Takato and his group went into the Digital World but at first didn't know what direction to go? Ken and Wormmon were in the same position, and were still talking when the Digi-Gnomes came and scooped them up like trash. And since the Digi-Gnomes didn't explain what they were going to do with them, Ken and Wormmon thought they were in trouble. I didn't think Wormmon would panic- he's a tough little guy and I never saw him panic in the anime.

The "Dark Seed" seems more appropriate since actual spores are very tiny compared to most seeds. But if you like, I can change the name. It's just a matter of preference for me.

You probably noticed that I didn't respond to every question and comment you made. That's because the answer was either self-evident or will be answered later in the story. Oh, and it's WormMON, not WormON, and Digi-GNOMES, not Digi-GNOMS.

**To KazamaFangirl:** Wow! You really must be old. I am in my twenties, and my great-uncles were born in the 1920's. If you are really an Atanasoff, I wish to commend on your late relative's contribution. However, makers of ENIAC still gets the credit for making the first electronic computer, probably because it was actually used and lasted longer than the ABC. My textbook on office procedures only mentioned the ENIAC, which goes to show how little the ABC is actually remembered.

I know that at least a few Digimon Tamers episodes have been recorded and might be available at a local video store or online. Also, the Digimon Tamers manga is available at a good book store or an online store.

**To Raven K: **Yes, Cyberdramon can talk. When he and Ryo became Justimon, they combined their voices whenever Justimon spoke. Cyberdramon prefers to fight than talk anyway, so there is probably only few opportunities that could make him want to talk. I only made him talk a little anyway.

Hope this answers all the questions and comments! Prepare for the fourth chapter coming soon!


	4. Chapter Four

**Chapter Four of "Millenniumon's Revenge" by Melinda-chan**

Note: This chapter relies heavily on information found on Chris McFeely's website (The Digimon Encyclopedia) and Ajora's website (To Bring Back Yesterday) which you can find on their accounts. Without such indirect help, this fic would not be possible. Thank you!

Also to clarify things, this story takes place after the last episode of Digimon Tamers. I shall be using the original names of the show (Jenrya instead of Henry, Ruki instead of Rika) unless I have a personal preference.

Now that is over with, let this chapter begin!

"Another day without school" Takato said as he got out of bed. "There must be a god." He put on his clothes, snap on his blue goggles and rushed downstairs to the bathroom. He then prepared himself for the day.

"Is it okay if I go to Jenrya's place after breakfast?" Takato asked his mother as she put down a bowl of miso soup and a bowl of rice on the table in front of him. He quickly gulped it all down.

"I don't see why not," his mother said. "But you must remember that you have to work today. Just because it's summer break does not mean you can't help your family." Takato groaned.

"All my other friends don't have to work during summer break," Takato argued.

"Their families don't have a bakery to run" his mother countered. "I want you to be a responsible man when you grow up even if you decide not to continue to run the bakery." Takato put his head down.

"I know" Takato said. He then put his head up again. "Can I still go to Jenrya's place after I am done eating?"

"Only if you promise to be home by ten a.m.," his mother said. Takato looked at the clock. It was a quarter after eight.

'Don't got much time then' Takato thought. He then put the last of the rice into his mouth and wiped his mouth with a napkin.

"Is it okay if I go to Jenrya's place after breakfast?" Takato asked his mother as she put down a bowl of miso soup and a bowl of rice on the table in front of him. He quickly gulped it all down.

"I don't see why not," his mother said. "But you must remember that you have to work today. Just because it's summer break does not mean you can't help your family." Takato groaned.

"All my other friends don't have to work during summer break," Takato argued.

"Their families don't have a bakery to run" his mother countered. "I want you to be a responsible man when you grow up even if you decide not to continue to run the bakery." Takato put his head down.

"I know" Takato said. He then put his head up again. "Can I still go to Jenrya's place after I am done eating?"

"Only if you promise to be home by ten a.m.," his mother said. Takato looked at the clock. It was a quarter after eight.

'Don't got much time then' Takato thought. He then put the last of the rice into his mouth and wiped his mouth with a napkin.

"Thank you Mom! I love you! See you later!" Takato yelled as he ran out of the house. His mother stared at the empty soup bowl and rice bowl and chopsticks at the table. She sighed. Just then her husband, Takato's father, appeared.

"I thought I heard Takato," he said.

"You did. He just went out to Jenrya's place," his wife told him. "They have been so close since they defeated the D-Reaper. I cannot believe that our little boy is almost a man now!" She started crying.

"Maybe in a few years, yes, but-" he then stopped when he saw that his wife was crying. "Um, darling?"

"I am so proud of him," she spoke. "I am proud of all of them but I am especially proud of Takato. I just hope that something like that will never happen again."

"I don't think it will," he said. "The Digital World has been closed off and I am very sure that Hypnos can deal with anything that may happen."

"You're right. I am being foolish," she said. "It's just hard for me to believe that our son helped save the world." He laughed.

"I know. It seem that it was just a dream," he then looked at the table. "But that's the past and this is the present. Why don't you clear off the table now? We have work to do today-"

"I know" she nodded. "Takato will be helping us if he remembers."

"He will" he said. "But this is a break from school for him so we shouldn't be too hard on him." She smiled.

"Yes you're right," she said. "We shouldn't be too hard on him." He laughed.

"Why don't you go clean up the table?" he said. "I got to get back to the bakery." She nodded. So they did just that.

"Good morning Takato! How are you?" Mrs. Lee said as the blue-goggled boy stormed into the place and took off his shoes.

"Mrs. Lee, where is Jenrya?" Takato asked when he was done with his shoes.

"He's in his room with Shuichon-" she replied.

"Thanks!" Takato said. He then went off.

"Would you like something to eat?" Mrs. Lee shouted. But whether Takato heard her or not will never be known.

"Hey Jenrya! Shuichon! Did you really got it?" Takato asked as he almost broke down the door getting in.

"Takato! Yes it arrived!" Jenrya said. "Um, Takato, I thought I had the door locked!"

"Not anymore," Takato said, closing the partially damaged door. "Er, my parents can pay for the door, I think."

"Just come in" Jenrya said.

"Takato, Papa got us a Digimon game!" Shuichon told him. She put her hands on the back of the chair as she spoke.

"So I see," Takato said. He then went right to the computer. "So Jenrya, what type of computer game is this?"

"It's a racing game" Jenrya told him. "You basically choose a Digimon, race it through various tracks, try to avoid stuff that may take it off track or stop you and otherwise. You can even unlock secret Digimon and digivolve."

"Wow! That is so cool!" Takato then looked over his left shoulder. "Did your father made this game?"

"My father helped make it," Jenrya replied. "He managed to persuade the video game company to put in all our Digimon as players so that we can play them as well."

"That is great! Why don't you start the game?" Takato asked.

"I was going to do that when you busted in" Jenrya told him. "Do you want me to play the intro?"

"It is a really good intro," Shuichon said.

"Why not?" Takato said. Jenrya clciked on the 'Exit' tab on the computer screen.

"Let me restart it" Jenrya said. He double-clicked on an icon that looked like an Agumon riding on an orange racing car. The monitor screen went black.

All of a sudden there was an e-mail message on the computer screen. Jenrya, Shuichon and Takato stared at it.

"Big brother, was that suppose to happen?" Shuichon asked. "It didn't happen last time we use it."

"It says it's from the Digital World," Takato said. He then looked at his friend. "Maybe it's from Terriermon or Antylamon!"

"Or maybe it's from Guilmon," Jenrya said, smiling.

"I don't think so," Takato said. "It's your computer, after all. So are you going to open the e-mail? The message does say it's urgent."

"I know" Jenrya said. He clicked on the message title.

The message reads in English:

TO ALL TAMERS OF RYO AKIYAMA'S DIMENSION:

You are urgently needed in the Digital World where you last went to. A Tamer by the name of Ryo Akiyama needs your help. As his fellow Tamers, I request that you find him as soon as possible. He is in critical condition. If you wish to see where he is, please open the attachment. I shall assist you as much as I can.

ENIAC

"Ryo is in the Digital World?" Takato said. "How did he get there?"

"I don't know, but I am going to look at the attachment," Jenrya then clicked on the "Attachment.jpg" title.

On the screen was Ryo lying on the sand-covered ground. Cyberdramon was beside him looking like he was roaring in frustration.

"He must be in the desert!" Jenrya said. He got up. "I am going to call Ruki! Stay here, Takato, until I come back!" He then left the room. Takato then went on his chair.

"What happened to Ryo?" Shuichon asked.

"I don't know" Takato answered. "But I have a feeling that we're going to find out soon enough."

"Moshi-moshi Makino residence-"

"Ruki, do you have access to a computer right now?"

"Why do you ask?"

"We, I mean Takato and I, were trying to play a computer game when all of a sudden we got a message and a picture of Ryo and Cyberdramon in the Digital World. Ryo looks hurt. He seems to be unconscious," Jenrya told her.

"You're kidding," Ruki said. "How did Ryo get into the Digital World anyway? I thought our world was sealed from it."

"I know but somehow he managed to get in," Jenrya said. "We got the message from a power of the Digital World so we know that he's really there."

"A power of the Digital World? You mean Azulongmon?" Ruki asked him.

"No," Jenrya replied. "It said 'ENIAC.' I think I have heard of it before but I am not totally sure about that."

"Are you sure you didn't hit your head on the computer or something?" Ruki asked. Jenrya then heard someone else's voice. "Huh? What is it, Grandma? Excuse me, Jenrya." He waited for a few minutes until he heard the phone being picked up again.

"What is it?" Jenrya inquired.

"Okay, okay, you did see Ryo on the computer. My grandmother told me that she saw one of my friends on her computer screen. It was Ryo," Ruki told him.

"You mean that you got the message too?" Jenrya said.

"I did. It is from ENIAC. Whatever that means," Ruki told him.

"It sounds like a name of an old computer," Jenrya said. All of a sudden there was a loud beep. "Excuse me, I just got a beep. Hold on for a minute."

"Okay-" Ruki started to say but Jenrya quickly press the Hold button.

"Moshi- moshi Lee residence-" Jenrya started to say when a man's voice interrupted him.

"Is that you Jenrya?" the man asked.

"Ya-Yamaki! Why are you calling me for?" Jenrya sounded surprised.

"I suppose you have not been to your computer today?" Yamaki replied.

"Yes I have! Did you see Ryo too?" Jenrya asked him.

"Apparently despite the seal, Ryo found a way to the Digital World," Yamaki said. "We detected a small digital field in Ryo's district. He could have gone through that."

"Did you get a message too?" Jenrya asked. "From something called ENIAC?"

"Yes" Yamaki replied. "Which I must say is quite puzzling since the original computer was dismantled in the early 1950s."

"So it was a computer name?" Jenrya said.

"Yes" Yamaki replied. Jenrya could hear a computer mouse being clicked. "There was an earlier computer, called the Atanasoff-Berry Computer after the makers. But it only existed for such a short time that it has been mostly forgotten."

"I see" Jenrya said. "So how are we going to rescue him?"

"If there was a digital field" Yamaki said. "Then it means that the link between our world and the Digital World has been weakened. Maybe you kids can go the way you did before." Jenrya then heard the lid of Yamaki's cigarette lighter snap open and shut.

"You mean through Takato's hideout?" Jenrya asked him.

"Yes" Yamaki said. "We need a way to get you all back though. But the priority is finding Ryo and making sure that he is safe."

"Of course!" Jenrya said. "I need to talk to Takato. I was currently talking with Ruki on the phone right now and-"

"Tell her that I am going to Takato's hideout as soon as possible" Yamaki told him. "And tell Takato that too."

"What about the others?" Jenrya asked.

"If they wish to come, don't stop them," Yamaki replied.

"Hmm…" Jenrya said, thinking of Shuichon. "I need to get back to Ruki, she'll bite my head off if I stay with you longer."

"All right," Yamaki said. "I'll be there around 9:30. Of course you should inform your parents about this."

"Sure" Jenrya said. "May I go back to Ruki now?"

"Oh right," Yamaki said. "Remember the time. See you later."

"See you later Yamaki," Jenrya said. He then pressed the 'Hold' button again. "Ruki, are you still there-"

"WHAT ON EARTH TOOK YOU SO LONG?" Ruki's loud voice almost made Jenrya jump.

"Ruki? It was Yamaki. He said he saw Ryo on the computer screen too. I think this ENIAC was trying to reach everyone that knew him-" Jenrya started to say.

"Okay, okay, Jenrya. What is Yamaki planning to do?" Ruki asked him. Jenrya was getting annoyed by her constant interruptions but he decided to bite his tongue and answer her question instead.

"He wants all of us- and I mean all the Tamers if they want- to go to Takato's hideout at 9:30 a.m. I think he wants us to use the hole that we used when we went to the Digital World before," Jenrya explained.

"That's nice, but how are we suppose to come back? The Ark is gone" Ruki told him.

"I am sure that Yamaki already thought of that," Jenrya said. "I hope." He heard Ruki sigh.

"Fine" Ruki said. "Grandma can't get the screen to change back. I am guessing this ENIAC being really wants us to go."

"I got to tell Takato and my little sister now" Jenrya said. "And we got to tell Juri and Kazu and Kenta-"

"Oh no! Don't tell Kazu and Kenta!" Ruki groaned. "You don't know what a nuisance they were! If I had a choice, I would have left them in the Digital World with Babamon and Jijimon!"

"But if that happened, you guys wouldn't have met Ryo," Jenrya said. He felt like he won a victory when he did not hear her at the other end. It means that she knew he was right.

"Fine. Do as you want. I'll be there as soon as I can get Grandma to calm down," Ruki said.

"I'll see you around 9:30 then" Jenrya said.

"Yeah see you later," Ruki said. She then hung up. So did Jenrya.

In the meantime, Takato and Shuichon were still watching the computer screen.

"I wonder when he is going to get up," Shuichon said.

"It's not a web cam Shuichon," Takato told her. "We are not looking at an actual person lying on the ground. It's just a picture of him."

"Oh," Shuichon said. It was then that Jenrya entered.

"I talked to Ruki and then Yamaki," Jenrya said. "Yamaki wants us all- and the rest of the Tamers if they want- to go to the hideout. He has a plan to rescue Ryo."

"Oh good!" Shuichon said. "Maybe I'll see Antylamon again."

"Maybe," Jenrya said. Actually seeing Terriermon again would be great. He could just see Terriermon smiling as he jumped on his head. "What about you, Takato?"

"I did tell my parents I would work today," Takato said. "But I'm sure my father would allow me. I am not sure about my mother though."

"Well you can get Yamaki to convince them," Jenrya said. "I mean they couldn't be that desperate for help if they allowed you to come here now."

"I'll say I'll make it up for them," Takato said. "What about Kazu and Kenta…and Juri?"

"I believe that Yamaki will call them too," Jenrya said. He then saw Takato's concerned face. "What's wrong, Takato?"

"Oh nothing," Takato said, trying not to think about Juri and what happened before.

"Well, it would be so nice to have all the gang together again," Jenrya said.

"Yeah" Takato nodded. "I got to go back home now, I guess."

"I'll tell Mom," Jenrya said. "My Dad's at work, but I'm sure that both of them will allow me to go."

"I don't see why not," Takato said. He wondered what his own parents would say.

"I want to go too!" Shuichon said. "I want to see Antylamon!"

"We are not going on a sightseeing tour," Jenrya said. "But I know you're a Tamer. You have to ask Mom's permission."

"I will" Shuichon nodded. Jenrya looked at Takato.

"I'll be leaving now," Takato said. "I'll see you at the hideout." He then left with one thought on his mind.

'Juri, will you be all right this time?'

"Reika, are you sure you want to go?" Yamaki asked. He was driving his car.

"I know I have been sick for a few days but I want to see them all again," Reika replied.

"I just don't want you to be there if you need to be in bed," Yamaki said. "I know you have sick leave but if this persist after a few more days, you should see a-"

"I know, Mitsuo, you do not have to tell me," Reika said. "I just want to see all of them again." Yamaki smiled and nodded.

"I understand" Yamaki said. "I just want to be sure you can do this. I do not think any of the kids would want to see you throw up."

"I only do it after I wake up and after I eat" Reika said. "I just feel nauseated, that's all."

"Just the same, if this persists, you should see a doctor," Yamaki told her. "If it's serious, we would want to know as soon as possible." Reika simply laid her head back on the car seat. Yamaki took a look at her and saw her eyes closed. He went back to driving his car.

"Yamaki! Reika!" Takato yelled as he saw them walking toward the kids.

"Takato, is everyone here?" Yamaki asked.

"Yep" Takato replied. He smiled at Juri. "I'll make sure everyone is safe this time."

"We just want you to find Ryo and get out of there," Yamaki said. "I got something for all of you." He brought out a black suitcase and took out eight objects that look like black handheld game controllers. He gave one to each of them, except for Takato, which he gave two.

"One is for you, the other is for Ryo," Yamaki explained to him.

"I think I know what it is," Jenrya said. "But can you explain it to us?"

"What you're holding is called a handheld communicator and transporter console, or comtran," Yamaki replied. "You see the card inside the drive? That would enable you to contact us and exchange messages. Remember not to lose the card or lose or damage the comtran. And of course don't turn it off if you want it to work."

"Why is it also called a transporter?" Ruki asked.

"We, I mean Hypnos, believe that we can use the console to transport all of you back to Earth using the Data Streams" Yamaki told her.

"That is like so cool, but how can you do that?" Kazu asked.

"Yeah, I mean when me and Kazu and Ruki were carried off in a Data Stream, it just took us to another part of the Digital World," Kenta said. "Of course that's how we met Ryo."

"Don't remind me," Ruki said as she rolled her eyes. Yamaki ignored that.

"This is just a theory right now since we could not test it out first, but we believe that by using the data streams as modules and the IP addresses of your computers as coordinates, we can locate you and transport you back to the hideout or close to it," Yamaki said.

"You said IP addresses. Are you saying we can go online?" Jenrya asked him. Yamaki nodded.

"The card contains a PC broadband Internet server with an e-mail software included" Yamaki replied. "When you finally arrived in the Digital World, open your e-mail account. Your user name and password will already be supplied. Once you opened your e-mail account, there will be an e-mail message waiting for you. Open it at once. It will have the e-mail address we'll be using in order for you to contact us. It will also have the IP address of the computer that we'll be using to help us locate you and try to transport you back to this place. That is of course, the plan."

"I don't want to sound negative, but do you know what would happen if you can't transport us?" Takato asked. Yamaki frowned.

"I can think of two things that could happen" he replied. "The first one is that the Data Stream may take you to another place either in the Digital World, or Earth. The other thing that I can think of, is that you'll not materialize at all."

"You mean, we will disappear?" Kazu asked, grimacing.

"Either that, or you all get stuck in another dimension" Yamaki said. He then saw all the kids grimaced. "I know those are big risks, but Ryo has to be rescued. Are you all up to it?" Everyone nodded.

"We can't just leave Ryo when he's hurt" Takato said. It was then that Juri looked up at Reika and became concerned.

"Is Reika okay? She doesn't look well," the girl asked. Yamaki looked at Reika. She had a hand over her stomach.

"Reika, are you getting worse?" Yamaki asked.

"Just a bit of nausea," Reika replied.

"I should get you back home," Yamaki said. He then turned back to the kids. "You know what to do now. Find Ryo and bring him back here. We should be setting up a laptop near the hole in the hideout so we can hopefully get all of you back. I should go now."

"We understand" Takato said. "Thank you, Yamaki! We hope that Reika gets better!"

"Me too," Yamaki said in a low voice. He then turned to Reika. "Let's go, Reika. You're going back to bed!"

"Good luck kids!" Reika managed to say before Yamaki pushed her toward the car.

"Get well soon!" all the kids shouted. Takato then turned toward the rest of the group.

"We better get going," Takato said. "Who knows what may happen with Ryo in his state."

"Even if he wakes up, he'll probably get lost again," Ruki said. A few minutes passed as everything thought about Ryo.

"Let's go to the hideout now," Takato said. "We can worry about all of that later."

"Hey, you're the leader," Kazu said. Takato nodded. They went into the hideout. Takato removed the block of stone covering the hole and looked down.

"This is it" Takato said to himself. He looked down at the digital hole (for lack of a better word). He remembered when he went down the tunnel. It was quite an experience to say the least.

"Beep! Honk! What's the hold-up?" Kazu asked.

"It's not like we didn't do this before," Kenta told him.

"You're right," Takato said. "I was just thinking about the last time we used this."

"Just think 'down' and we'll be alright," Juri suggested.

"Everyone hold on to your comtrans," Takato said. "I'm going down first!" And with that, he jumped down the digital hole.

'Down! Down! DOWN!' Takato thought. As a result, Takato felt himself go in a downward motion. He soon heard the voices of others.

"Whee! Look at me! I'm swimming!" Kazu yelled.

"I'm doing the backstroke!" Kenta shouted.

"You're supposed to be going down, you idiots!" Ruki yelled back.

"Awww…" both Kazu and Kenta said. Takato had to smile. With those two around, at least the mission wouldn't be dull.

"I see land!" Jenrya shouted. Now everyone looked down, and saw the rocky plateau below.

"Brace yourself!" Takato shouted. Everyone tried not to shout as they rapidly descended down to the earth.

"I just had a perfect landing!" Kazu announced.

"We need a better travel agent," Kenta said. "I swear that this is the same place we were before."

"Most of the Digital World is like this," Takato said. "I think."

"At least we can hope that a mob of Jagamon won't come at us again," Kazu joked.

"What do we do now?" Juri asked.

"I think we should open our e-mail" Takato said.

"I guess we can do that now," Jenrya said. Everyone then went down on the ground and opened their comtrans.

"I got my user name!" Kazu yelled. "And I got my password!"

"So do I!" Kenta said. The rest of the group also opened their e-mails.

"I hope these things really works," Takato said as he opened up his own. He opened his e-mail program. "I got two e-mails!"

"What? I didn't get two e-mails!" Kenta protested.

"That's because Takato is in charge of this mission," Ruki said. "Well, are you going to open them, Takato?"

"One of them says 'private,'" Takato said. He then looked at the others. "Did anyone else get a private message?"

"I guess he did it only to you" Jenrya said. "We should be looking for Ryo. We can-huh?" Jenrya stopped talking.

"What's the matter?" Ruki asked as everyone except Kazu and Kenta looked at him. Jenrya closed his comtran.

"It's a Data Stream!" he called out.

"Oh great! He's right! Let's go now!" Ruki said as she grabbed her comtran and started running away from the fast-approaching Data Stream.

"Everyone, get up and move out!" Takato ordered. Just as he did that, he ran after Ruki, holding the two comtrans in his hands.

"I'm coming Takato!" Juri said. She dashed after Takato with her comtran.

"Wait for me, guys!" Jenrya said. He then stopped just before he reached where Ruki, Takato and Juri were.

"Don't stop Jenrya! Run!" Ruki yelled at him.

"Kazu! Kenta! A Data Stream is heading your way!" Jenrya called out.

"FORGET THOSE BOZOS! GET YOUR BUTT OVER HERE!" Ruki's voice bellowed. Jenrya looked back at the two boys, who were so occupied with their comtrans that they did not seem to notice Jenrya's voice or even Ruki's scream for that matter.

"You think this e-mail will reach my mom?" Kenta said to Kazu. Both of these boys had their eyes on Kenta's comtran and were not paying attention to what is happening around them.

"I think so. I mean this is just an e-mail- huh?" Kazu then saw a shadow over them. He looked up. "Oh wow! A Data Stream! Oh wait, it's coming toward us!" At that, Kazu and Kenta got up and started to run.

"You're going the wrong way!" Ruki yelled at them.

"It's too late!" Juri said in alarm. Just as she spoke, Kenta tripped and fell down.

"Kenta?" Kazu said once he realized Kenta wasn't with him. He turned back to help his friend. "Kenta! Are you alright?"

"Take my comtran and save yourself!" Kenta told him.

"I'll never abandon you!" Kazu said, trying to get Kenta up. Just as he did, the wind picked up. "Let's go!" But just as they did, the Data Stream caught up with them.

""No!" Takato yelled as he saw Kazu and Kenta being sucked into the Data Stream and carried them away with it. Nobody said another word until the Data Stream disappeared into the distance.

"Great. We have to find them all over again," Ruki said. "At least I didn't go with them this time."

"So what do we do now?" Juri asked. Jenrya looked down. Even Ruki didn't appear to have an answer. Takato sighed.

End of Chapter Four

I reposted Chapter Three but apparently it was not considered a new chapter so I apologize if I asked you to repost your review. The next chapter will be on Ken and Wormmon, and their first opponent. Digimon was created by Toei Animation. Do not forget to review this chapter and the reposted chapter if you want to!


	5. Chapter Five

****

Chapter Five of "Millenniumon's Revenge" by Melinda-chan

As always, I was helped indirectly by Chris McFeely, creator of "The Digimon Encyclopedia" and a fanfic author; Ajora, the creator of "To Bring Back Yesterday," an Osamu (Sam) and Ryo website and a fanfic author; and the creator of "Ryo Akiyama," a website. Without such indirect help, this fic would not be possible.

Names are from the original version, unless I have a personal preference. Just for the record, Jenrya is Henry, Ruki is Rika, Shuichon is Suzy and Reika is Riley. I'll get to the Season Two names as the story progresses.

Since all of the Wonderswan information is secondhand, there may be mistakes. Please tell me when this happens, and I'll be eternally grateful.

If you want an progress log to know how this story or any other story is mine is progressing, please let me know by e-mail or in your review and I'll e-mail you every week or so. If you don't have your e-mail available in your profile, you'll need to provide me with it in order to receive the progress log. I can give you the general log or the specific log, but the general log would give you more of an idea about the progress of my fanfiction writing as a whole. 

Now that is over with, let this chapter begin!

"No luck. Damn," Ken said. "I guess we are really stuck here now." At that, Ken looked away from the digivice.

"You can't contact the other DigiDestineds?" Wormmon said from his feet.

"No," Ken replied. "I guess we're really in another dimension." He then sighed as he leaned back on the rock that he was sitting on. "I can usually find some way back to the real world. I guess we have to wait for now."

"ENIAC and Atanasoff wants us to remain here until we can defeat Millenniumon," Wormmon told him. "But first we need to pass a few tests."

"Millenniumon sounds like a really powerful Digimon," Ken said. "I just wish that I could remember how I defeated him before." Just then a hard wind blew.

"It's coming closer," Wormmon said, looking up ahead. "I don't like the feeling I'm getting from it."

"If it's our first test, it sure is taking its time" Ken said. "Hey! Are you in trouble?" he yelled.

"What are you doing, Ken-chan?" Wormmon said. "If that's our first test, you will only be giving away our location!"

"If it's our first test, it'll come anyway," Ken reasoned. He then saw in a distance a grey lump-like form that had grey rabbit ears sticking out. "Is that a rabbit?"

"It looks like it got stuck in the sand," Wormmon said. "We should pull it out. However, if it's the enemy…" He then saw Ken trying to pull out the Digimon by its ears. "Ken-chan!"

"Are you okay, Mr. Rabbit?" Ken asked it.

"I'm fine!" the grey rabbit Digimon said. It then coughed and looked up at him. "Are you Ken Ichijouji?"

"Um, yes," Ken replied. Wormmon went a lot closer now.

"You look like a normal kid to me," the rabbit Digimon said. "Did you defeat Millenniumon before?"

"I was supposed to," Ken replied. "I don't remember it though."

"Well I guess it was a long time ago," the rabbit Digimon said. He then saw Ken's puzzled facial expression. "Oh, I see. You really don't remember, do you?" Ken's facial expression turned solemn. "Oh well. I can fix that for you!"

"Really?" Ken said.

"Yes" the rabbit Digimon said. "If you're Ken Ichijouji, then I shall introduce myself." He then stood up more erect. "My name is ShadowIllusamon! And I shall be the one that will defeat you before you have a chance to encounter Millenniumon!"

"I knew it! He was the enemy all along!" Wormmon said.

"What are you planning to do?" Ken asked in a sharp voice.

"I'm ShadowIllusamon, a Dark Digivolved form of Illusamon," the rabbit Digimon said. "My powers is not something that you can easily overcome. Do you still want to take me on?" Ken looked at Wormmon.

"Wormmon, do you know anything about Illusamon?" Ken asked him.

"Ken-chan, I don't know a lot about them but they are a Data Type Digimon. But ShadowIllusamons are considered Virus Types" Wormmon told him.

"Yeah so?" ShadowIllusamon said with an anger mark on his head. "You're a Virus Type too!"

"I'm not an enemy of Ken-chan!" Wormmon retorted.

"Ken-chan, ooh, Ken-chan. What is he, a pet?" ShadowIllusamon said in a mocking tone.

"He's not my pet, he's my friend!" Wormmon shouted.

"Um…?" Ken said, raising a finger.

"What is it, Ken-chan?" Wormmon said, turning back to Ken.

"Is this battle going to be a verbal exchange of words because I can just wait this one out," Ken said.

"Oh yes! I forgot I had to fight you!" ShadowIllusamon said.

"Are you really with Millenniumon or not?" Ken said.

"I am with Millenniumon," ShadowIllusamon answered. "He ordered me to find you and eliminate you before you can rediscover your powers and destroy him."

"I didn't know I was that dangerous," Ken said with an evil smirk.

"I have to admit I don't understand why he would be so afraid of an amnesiac," ShadowIllusamon said. "Even if you were so powerful that you defeated him with the aid of two companions. But I guess it's better to be safe than sorry." Ken stood there, not responding to that.

"So what are you going to do now?" Wormmon inquired.

"You're Ken Ichijouji, right?" ShadowIllusamon asked Ken, ignoring Wormmon.

"Yes" Ken said. "You already knew that."

"I did" the rabbit Digimon nodded. "But tell me, how did you went to the Digital World in the first place?"

"Well, I saw this message on my computer that said the Digital World needs my help so me and Wormmon decided to go and-" Ken started to explain.

"Um, Ken-chan, I think he means how did you originally came to the Digital World," Wormmon said.

"I was going to ask how you got your Digimon if this is your first time here" ShadowIllusamon said, sweatdropping.

"Oh, you mean how I got into the Digital World the first time?" Ken asked.

"You do remember that, don't you?" ShadowIllusamon said to him.

"Of course I do! I was at my older brother's room when-" Ken then stopped as he realized something. "Why am I saying this to you?"

"Because I want to know why someone like you would make Millenniumon want to destroy you so badly," the rabbit Digimon said. "But I guess that the defeat was just a fluke."

"I don't remember everything, but I have been dreaming about a great, dark Digimon being destroyed," Ken said. "And I just found out that I was the one that did it to him."

"Do you want to say that straight to my face?" ShadowIllusamon said. Ken went closer to him.

"I…destroyed…Millenniumon…" Ken said. All of a sudden Ken stopped. His pupils dilated.

"Nightmare Flash!" the rabbit Digimon said.

"Ken-chan!" Wormmon yelled, but it was too late for him.

"Where am I?" Ken said. He saw that he was in a dark place. There was no light anywhere. Was he in the Dark World again? "Hey!"

****

"Ken Ichijouji…" a voice sounded. Ken looked around. He could not see the source of the voice.

"Who are you? Why am I here? What do you want with me?" Ken yelled in the darkness.

****

"Kukukuku…" the voice said. **"I have not changed, but I can tell you're quite the character. I didn't think that a kid like you would be very much, but I didn't think that you were so ruthless."**

"What are you talking about?" Ken shouted. His voice revealed fear.

****

"I mean what you think I mean," the voice replied. **"I know everything about you, Ken Ichijouji. I know your past, your present, and your future goals. I know how you first got to the Digital World, defeated Millenniumon and how you became such a ruthless, evil tyrant. No wonder my master fears you."**

Ken felt a lump in his throat.

****

"I don't think my master should fear you anymore. The powers that you had is now gone. Even if you did have them, you forgot how to use them. I can kill you right now," the voice said.

"You're ShadowIllusamon, aren't you?" Ken said. "I was looking right at you when this occurred. I must be under some sort of spell."

****

"Kukukuku…" the voice said. **"I was wondering when you'll realize what was happening."**

"What is this place? What do you wish to do with me?" Ken asked the voice.

****

"You do not know what this place is?" the voice said.

"I'm not exactly sure," Ken said, looking all around. "But I think I'm in the Dark World!"

****

"Ah so you do remember the Dark World!" the voice said.

"How can I not?" Ken said. He walked on. "I know this place! I've been here before! This is where I made a decision to become the Digimon Emperor!"

****

"Look down if you're not afraid," the voice told him. Ken did as he said. He looked into the Dark Ocean. A picture began to appear.

"That's me when I was a kid" Ken said. "And that's when I-I-" Ken stopped once he realized what he was about to say.

****

"When you decided that you'll become the Digimon Emperor?" the voice said. **"That's when the Dark Spore that Millenniumon planted in you became activated." **Ken went down on his knees.

"What have I done?" Ken said in a low voice. "I gave myself to darkness and all I did was hurt things."

****

"Kukukuku…" the voice said. **"In a way you helped Millenniumon in your Digital World. It's too bad you did not finish what you started. Of course, you didn't exactly knew the real nature of the Digital World back then."**

"It was a mistake!" Ken yelled. "I didn't know the truth back then!"

****

"Well, it's not like you can undo all the damage that you have done" the voice said. **"Those Digimon you tortured, the Digimon you killed…"**

"Stop it! Stop it!" Ken yelled. He then clutched his head. "You know I will never become like that ever again!"

****

"Perhaps" the voice said. **"But that does not mean that the other yous or even your brother did not continue your dark path."**

"What on earth are you talking about?" Ken said. "And don't bring my deceased brother into this!"

****

"But he's not dead in every dimension" the voice said.

"What are you talking about?" Ken demanded.

****

"In all the dimensions, there's a chance that your brother may be alive in at least one of them. If you join Millenniumon, I'm sure he'll let you go to a dimension where you can see him-" the voice spoke.

"You lie! My brother's dead!" Ken yelled. "Even if other Osamu Ichijoujis exist, they'll not be my brother! He's dead!" Tears came down his face. "So stop talking about him!" Ken felt stupid. He knew he shouldn't be like this. He had to think fast, or he'll sink further into this mess.

****

"So you wouldn't join Millenniumon then?" the voice said. Ken said nothing in reply. **"If that's the case, I should destroy you right now!"** All of a sudden a bright light appeared. Ken looked up at it.

"What is that?" Ken said.

****

"This is my ultimate weapon," the voice said. **"It's my Nightmare Void attack. I'll send you to your darkest depths!"**

"NOOO!" Ken yelled, fearing the worst.

Just then, the light vanished.

'Huh?' Ken thought. 

"NOOO! STOP IT! STOP IT!" he heard the voice scream. All of a sudden Ken found himself back in the Digital World. What he saw made him smirk.

ShadowIllusamon was covered in webbing!

"Sorry for not helping you sooner, Ken-chan," Wormmon said. "I didn't realize fast enough what he was doing. Ken-chan, are you okay?"

"For now" Ken replied. He kept looking at the tangled rabbit Digimon. "What are we going to do with him?"

"If he escapes, he'll threaten us again," Wormmon said.

"I know" Ken said. He then looked at his digivice. "I think it's time we end this."

"Yes" Wormmon said.

"It's time," Ken said. His digivice suddenly glowed.

"Wormmon…digivolve to…Stingmon!" the green worm-like Digimon said as he transformed into his more insect-like form. "Ken-chan, do you want me to strike him now?"

"Hmm?" Ken said. He saw that ShadowIllusamon was getting rid of the webbing.

"I'm not going to be defeated that easily!" the rabbit-like Digimon said out loud. He then let out a bright light. All of a sudden the webbing disappeared.

"Ken-chan?" Stingmon said, concerned now.

"You-You were going to kill me, weren't you?" ShadowIllusamon said. "I cannot believe that you would kill a helpless being like me! You are still a ruthless-"

"Who are you talking about being ruthless?" Ken said. "You tricked me into your mental trap, tormented me with your words about my deceased brother and almost killed me when I refused to join you! I am no longer the Digimon Emperor and my brother is dead!" Tears came down his face. "I have changed!" His tag from his neck started to glow. "Huh?" Ken took the tag into his hands.

His digivice activated again.

"Stingmon…digivolve to…DinoBeemon!" the insect-like Digimon said as he transformed into his Ultimate form.

"Wow…" Ken said as he looked up at him.

"I am DinoBeemon," the new Digimon said. "This is my Ultimate from. I'll get him now!"

"Attack now, DinoBeemon!" Ken ordered.

"NOOOOO…!" ShadowIllusamon screamed.

"Irritant Buzz!" DinoBeemon declared.

"NOOOOO…" the rabbit-like Digimon tried to run away but DinoBeemon got him. Ken shielded his eyes from the light.

"I guess that's it" Ken said as he saw a ball of light that used to be ShadowIllusamon flew up in the sky and went to the west. "He only knew mental games, huh?" He then saw DinoBeemon transformed back to Wormmon. He caught him. "Are you okay, Wormmon?"

"I am just tired now," Wormmon said. He then looked at the east. "Ken-chan, what is that?" Ken looked as well.

"It looks like a tornado- oh no! It's heading this way!" Ken yelled. He then took Wormmon behind a rock. He put his head down as the tornado-like form passed them.

"Ken-chan, is it alright now?" Wormmon asked in a low voice.

"I think so," Ken replied. "That was strange for a tornado- I didn't feel any wind." Wormmon looked from the right side of the rock.

"Ken-chan, look!" Wormmon said. Ken did so, and saw on the plain two boys on the ground. He started walking toward them, looking very much surprised but he was nowhere as surprised as they were at him.

End of Chapter Five

Thank you KoujiWolf, SereneDolphin and Spiritual Wolf for reviewing! Now that Ken is a part of the story, it's officially a crossover. I hope I have enough information for the rest of the story. The next chapter should be exciting. Digimon and the Wonderswan games are the property of Toei Animation and Sony Japan. Do not forget to review!


	6. Chapter Six

**Chapter Six of "Millenniumon's Revenge" by Melinda-chan**

Indirect help was given to me by Chris McFeely, creator of "The Digimon Encyclopedia," and a fanfic author; Ajora, creator of "To Bring Back Yesterday," an Osamu (Sam) and Ryo webpage, and a fanfic author; and the creator of "Ryo Akiyama," a Ryo webpage. Without such indirect help, this fic would not be possible.

Names will be in the original version unless I have a personal preference. Hence, Henry is Jenrya, Rika is Ruki, Suzy is Shuichon, Riley is Reika, etc. I'll get to the Season Two characters when they appear.

I have taken advantage of the new forum feature to create my own forum. If you know my profile URL, you can get there by typing "f" instead of the "u" in the URL. The link is also available in my profile. Please read the rules before you begin. Enjoy!

Now that is over with, let this chapter begin!

Kazu and Kenta could not believe their eyes.

Right in front of them was Ken Ichijouji and Wormmon in person.

Kazu opened his mouth in disbelief. Kenta readjusted his glasses.

In the meantime, Ken was still looking at them with a surprised expression on his face.

"May I help you?" Ken asked them. "Are you alright? I saw you fell from that, uh, tornado."

Kazu and Kenta just gasped.

"So what do we do now?"

Juri's voice caused Takato to look over the place. It was just a few minutes later when Juri decided to ask the same question again.

"Our mission was to find Ryo. We have to keep that in mind," Takato said. "We may find Kazu and Kenta again, but we got to search for Ryo first."

"So where are we going to go?" Juri asked him.

"Well, we know that Ryo was on a sandy plain," Takato said.

"Look around, Takato," Ruki said. Takato did. "What do you see?"

"Ah sand," Takato said. "Oh, I get it."

"Maybe Ryo is close then," Jenrya said.

"We were never that lucky before," Ruki said. She then saw something out of the corner of her left eye. "I think we have company."

"Huh? Where?" Jenrya said, looking around.

"I see you, so stop hiding!" Ruki yelled. She was looking straight at some rocks at the far right.

"Forgive me, I didn't mean to be so rude" a voice said from the rocks.

"Who are you?" Takato yelled. He felt very scared if the being decided to attack, there'll be no Digimon to save them.

"I am just a Digimon passing by," the voice said. All of a sudden a Deathmon appeared from the rocks.

Juri screamed.

"Are you an evil Digimon?" Ruki asked the Digimon.

"Me evil? Oh no! I'm just travelling through this place," Deathmon said. Juri cringed.

"It looks so creepy!" Juri said. "And look at the eyes!"

"You don't look like a good Digimon" Ruki said. "Do you know anything about Ryo?"

"There was a human that arrived here a short time ago," Deathmon said. "I'm on my way to meet my master, Millenniumon. Do you want to come along?"

"We are here to find Ryo and our other two lost friends," Takato said. "We can't stop searching for them now."

"You children should go with me!" the Digimon said. "I can tell my master and he could help you guys!" Takato looked at the others.

"So what do you think?" Takato said. He and the other kids had gathered in a circle.

"He looks really creepy," Juri said. "I don't think we can trust him."

"If he can lead us to Ryo, then we can search for Kazu and Kenta then," Takato said.

"If he's good. If he's not, he can get us into a whole load of trouble," Jenrya said.

"Let's ask him for his name. Digimon names usually indicate what they are, so we can decide once we hear his name" Takato said.

"Alright, but if he's evil, be careful," Ruki reminded him. "We don't have any Digimon, so if he attacks us, we're doomed."

"Right," Takato said. They then looked at the black and white Digimon. "Um, Mr. Digimon, may you tell us your name?"

"My name?" Deathmon said. "Ah, it's Deathmon!"

"Deathmon?" Takato said. All of a sudden, the kids went back.

"Yes, my name is Deathmon!" the Digimon said rather defensively. "But I really want to help you!"

"Do you really know where Ryo is?" Takato asked him.

"No, I don't know where exactly Ryo is, but I bet my master would know!" Deathmon said. Takato looked skeptical. Ruki took a step forward.

"Your master seems to know a lot," Ruki said. "Are you hiding something we should know about?"

"Yeah, how would your master know where to find Ryo?" Jenrya asked the Digimon. "Unless your master was the one that hurt Ryo!"

"Really?" Takato said. "Did your master hurt Ryo?"

"You think you know a lot!" Deathmon said. "But I know that you don't have any Digimon with you! I can destroy you and no one can-huh?" All of a sudden he saw a sock puppet flying right at him. He caught it. "What is this?" He then saw the children running away.

"I can't believe that I had to sacrifice my sock puppet!" Juri said.

"At least we can run away! Keep moving!" Ruki shouted. The children were still running as she said this.

"You shall pay for defying me!" Deathmon said. "I could have taken you to my master, who knows everything, but my master will not accept defiance! Eye-" All of a sudden a small bluish-white Digimon appeared. "What is this?"

"POO! POO! POO!" the small winged Digimon said. It let out a few bubbles.

"No!" Deathmon yelled. He went back in horror.

"POO! POO! POO!" the Digimon said as it went closer to Deathmon.

"Get away from me now!" Deathmon yelled.

"POO! POO! POO! POO! POO! POO!" the Digimon said. At that, Deathmon screamed and ran away.

Takato, from afar, had to smile.

"MarineAngemon!" Takato said. He then saw another small Digimon close by. "Yaamon!"

"Yaamon?" Juri asked.

"Impmon's In-Training form," Ruki answered.

"Oh yeah!" Juri said.

"Well, if they're here, then maybe Terriermon, Guilmon, and Renamon will be here too!" Jenrya said. Juri looked sad. "Oh! I'm sorry, Juri!"

"That's all right!" Juri said. "Maybe I'll meet another Leomon!"

"Well, if MarineAngemon is here, maybe it can help us find Kenta and Kazu!" Jenrya said. At that, MarineAngemon and Yaamon came to the group.

"It looks like we got two new teammates," Takato said. "Let's go guys. We got to find Kazu, Kenta and Ryo." Yaamon then went into Juri's arms while MarineAngemon went beside Takato.

"Do you think that you should e-mail Yamaki now?" Jenrya asked him as they started walking.

"Let's find the others first," Takato said. "I don't want to get chewed out, even by e-mail."

So their journey continued.

In another part of the Digital World, Ken and the younger boys were having a staring contest.

Finally, Wormmon broke the silence.

"Do you think we should introduce each other?" the Insect Digimon said.

"Oh yeah," Ken said. He then turned to the boys. "My name is Ken Ichijouji and this is my Digimon, Wormmon." He then saw the worshipful stares on the boys' faces.

Just what Ken needed right now- fanboys.

End of Chapter Six

I hope my readers have been patient with me. I had to finish and updated my other stories that were of higher priority. Now that Kazu and Kenta had met Ken, what will happen next? Where will Takato's group go and what about Ryo and Cyberdramon? Digimon is the copyright of Toei Animation. The Wonderswan games are the property of Sony Japan. Do not forget to review!


	7. Chapter Seven

**Chapter Seven of "Millenniumon's Revenge" by Melinda-chan**

I like to thank all of my readers who took the time to read and review this story so far. It is well appreciated. I hope that everyone enjoys Chapter Seven as well.

As I'll say every chapter, I'm grateful for the indirect help given by: Chris McFeely, creator of "The Digimon Encyclopedia" and a fanfic author; Ajora, the creator of "To Bring Back Yesterday", a Ryo and Osamu (Sam) website, and a fanfic author; and the creator of the website "Ryo Akiyama." Without such indirect help, this fic would not be possible.

Names will be in the original version unless I have a personal preference. Hence, Henry is Janrya, Rika is Ruki, Riley is Reika, etc. I'll get to the Season Two characters when they show up.

Now that is over with, let this chapter begin!

"Are you two okay?" Ken questioned. He had a sweatdrop running down his head. The looks that the two boys were giving him started to make him very nervous.

"I-I am Kazu Shioda," the boy with the black shirt said.

"And I am Kenta Kitagawa," the boy with the glasses said. "Are you really Ken Ichijouji? The Ken Ichijouji?"

"Um, yes," Ken said, going back just in case the boys decided to mob him. "And this is Wormmon."

"Wormmon!" the two boys yelled out. They then ran and picked up the Insect Digimon.

"He's so warm!" the boy named Kenta said.

"And so cuddly too!" the boy named Kazu said. Wormmon, not used to being cuddled like this, had swirls in his eyes.

"You're, ah, hurting my Digimon," Ken said. The two boys then looked at him.

"How did you get here anyway?" Kazu questioned. "This is our Digital World."

'Our Digital World?' Ken thought. He then spoke out loud. "I just responded to a message from my computer and I'm here now. So why are you here?"

"We were with our friends, but we got caught up in that Data Stream" Kazu said.

"Data Stream?" Ken questioned.

"That whirlwind that took us here," Kazu replied. "Their purpose is to transmit data from this world to our world."

"I see" Ken said. He then looked up. "So this Digital World is connected to your world?"

"We're no experts in this stuff," Kazu said. "But we've been here before, and we never met anyone else beside our friends and Ryo."

"You know Ryo?" Ken said.

"You know Ryo?" Kazu and Kenta said.

"I was informed that I had to rescue a Ryo Akiyama," Ken said.

"No way! That is why we're here too!" Kazu said.

"Do you know him?" Ken asked them.

"Well, we do not know a whole lot about him," Kenta said. He then adjusted his glasses. "But we did found him here."

"He's the Digimon card game champion!" Kazu said. "He's amazing."

"Okay," Ken said. "So do you have an idea where he's now?"

"Nope," Kenta said. "But knowing him, we could bump into him if we keep searching."

"I see" Ken said. He didn't sound confident.

"We are searching for the same person, so why don't you join us?" Kazu suggested.

Ken looked at the two boys. They at first seemed to be like worshippers of him, but they have at least settled down now. They also seemed to know Ryo too. Could he chance it?

"What does your Ryo look like?" Ken quizzed them.

"He has brown hair, and blue eyes," Kazu said. "And he has a bandana- I think it's a bandana- around his neck. Oh, and he wears gloves too!"

"He's also always smiling and very polite," Kenta said. "And he's an awesome card game player. He can even used cards to make his Digimon go bigger!"

"Interesting" Ken said. "Do you need cards to digivolve in this Digital World?"

"Oh no! I mean, it's not absolutely required," Kazu said. "But you can do cool things, like making your Digimon faster, or adding wings. But most of the time the Digimon we saw digivolve because of Calumon."

"What is Calumon?" Ken questioned.

"A little, white Digimon with wide ears-" Kenta started to say.

"Ah, Kenta, I think he wants to know what Calumon does," Kazu said.

"Oh, well, Calumon is the Digimon that could cause the other Digimon to digivolve," Kenta said. "It had a little triangle on its forehead and when a Digimon is nearby, it glows and sends out its power! It's called the Golden Digivolution."

"Wow, a Digimon that can make other Digimon digivolve!" Ken said. "I never heard anything like that in my world!"

"We didn't either, until we saw Calumon do it" Kazu said. He then put his hands together. "May we please go with you, please, please, please?"

"I don't see why not," Ken said. "You know about this Digital World?"

"Oh yeah! We've been here before!" Kazu said.

"If you know this Digital World, then maybe you can be of some use to me," Ken said. He then looked down at them. "Don't you have your Digimon?"

"I had a Guardromon," Kazu said.

"And I had a MarineAngemon," Kenta said.

"What is a MarineAngemon?" Ken asked.

"It's a little, tiny Digimon-" Kazu started to say.

"Come on! It's not that tiny!" Kenta said.

"It's tiny compared to all of the other Digimon our team had" Kazu argued.

"Well, er, you have a point," Kenta said. "But it's still powerful!"

"Are you guys going to come with me or not?" Ken asked. That caused Kenta and Kazu to look at him.

"Of course we are!" Kazu said. "Do you know where you are?"

"I assume that I'm in a desert?" Ken said.

"You think so?" Kenta said.

"Do you know where we are?" Ken questioned.

"Not really, but most of the Digital World is like this," Kazu said.

"What!" Ken said.

"You know, we don't even know where to start in searching for Ryo," Kenta said to Kazu.

"I don't think that Ryo has a device at all," Kazu said. He then turned to Ken. "What about your digivice, Ken? Can you contact our comrades with it?"

"I did try out my own digivice to contact my world," Ken started to say. "But my digivice doesn't seem to work that way in this Digital World."

"Oh man!" Kazu said, putting his hand on his head.

"If you want to find your comrades personally, then we could go where you came from," Ken said. He then pointed toward the north. "You did come from that direction, right? We can go back there and try to trace your steps."

"I think this is going to be a very long walk," Kazu said. He then saw Ken, Wormmon and Kenta walking off. "Hey! Wait for me!" Kazu then caught up with them.

'At least I met people who knows about this place,' Ken thought. 'I hope that they wouldn't be a problem. If Wormmon has to defend us, they could get in the way.' He then walked on with Wormmon, Kazu and Kenta in tow.

"I'm hungry," Juri's voice caused Takato to open his backpack. In it were a few apples and a few loaves of bread, courtesy of his parents' bakery.

"Here, Juri," Takato said. "My parents made me pack a few things for food. I tried to tell them we don't get hungry in the Digital World."

"Why are you hungry?" Ruki questioned. "We really don't need to eat in the Digital World."

"I guess I didn't eat today," Juri said. Actually, she was more worried than hungry, but she didn't tell anyone that.

"Do you think that you should e-mail Yamaki now?" Jenrya asked Takato.

"I guess I can take advantage of the time," Takato said. He then went onto the ground and opened his comtran.

The e-mail he made reads in English:

This is Takato. We lost Kazu and Kenta due to a Data Stream. We have so far fought off one Digimon, and acquired two Digimon of our own. Everyone else is fine.

"There. I sent the e-mail to Yamaki," Takato said. "Now all we can do is wait until Yamaki e-mails me back."

"Finding Ryo is our first priority," Ruki said. "I doubt that he'll just stop our mission just to find those two."

"I know, but…" Takato started to say when he heard a beep. "It's Yamaki!" He then read the message out loud.

It reads in English:

Understood. Keep on search for Ryo. I'll try to track down Kazu and Kenta. Keep me informed of any new developments, and I'll do the same.

Yamaki

"I knew he would say that," Ruki said. Takato closed his comtran.

"I guess we have no choice but to go on," Takato said. He then smiled. "Maybe we'll meet Kazu and Kenta along the way."

"Well, we wouldn't find anyone just standing here" Ruki said. At that, the group started walking.

At a distance, a Digimon with a yellow orb saw them from afar.

'The plan is all set for the tournament,' the Digimon thought. 'They only have a couple of Digimon. That'll change soon enough, though.' It then vanished.

End of Chapter Seven

I hope that everyone enjoys this chapter. I always like it when I get new reviewers. Ryo will appear in the next chapter, so don't worry about him anymore. Will Ken, Kazu and Kenta be able to find Ryo? Will Takato's group get more Digimon? Who is the Digimon with the yellow orb? And what about this tournament? Digimon and the Wonderswan games are the property of Toei Animation and Sony Japan. Don't forget to review!


	8. Chapter Eight

**Chapter Eight of "Millenniumon's Revenge" by Melinda-chan**

First of all, I like to thank all of those that reviewed so far. I know that my story is just getting into the "meat" of things, and that it'll likely get more fast-paced before too long. Still I do appreciate all the reviews so far. Please keep them coming!

I'm also very excited that a new Digimon show called Digimon Savers is airing in Japan. For those that didn't lose the faith like me, this is very good news, since it's very likely it could air in North America in the near future. Let's just hope that the new show has kept some of the good qualities of the earlier shows and that it has learned from their mistakes as well.

Information for this chapter is based on Chris McFeely's website "The Digimon Encyclopedia," Ajora's website "To Bring Back Yesterday" and the website "Ryo Akiyama." However, since some of the information is either sketchy or incomplete, I'll try to make up what I feel makes sense to fill the gaps that I don't know. Feel free to inform me of any mistakes regarding this.

Now that is over with, let this chapter begin!

Cyberdramon didn't know how long it was now, but Ryo was still on the ground and the great Digimon was running out of options about what to do.

Yet the thought of leaving Ryo to seek help never crossed his mind.

'Ryo…' Cyberdramon thought.

There were still things that he couldn't understand about himself or his murky past. He remembered Ryo telling him how Ryo fought a great Digimon called Millenniumon (which did sound familiar to him though he didn't know why) and how it merged with another Digimon called Monodramon (which also sounded familiar to Cyberdramon though he also had no memory of it). It was very murky to him but that was not his main concern right now.

Cyberdramon stood there, trying not to go into a rampage. He didn't care whether he was originally a part of Millenniumon or not- once Ryo recovers from the attack, he'll try to find the other Millenniumon and avenge what happened to Ryo.

It was then that he heard a noise from the ground.

"Cy-ber-dra-mon?" Ryo's voice caused the Digimon to look down. Ryo was trying to get up. Cyberdramon got closer.

"I got the worst pain in my neck that I ever had!" Ryo said. He then looked at Cyberdramon. "Cyberdramon, what just happened? I can't remember a thing!" He then tried to get up but fell down. Cyberdramon then helped him up.

"I got to go back to my world and get myself to a doctor," Ryo said. "If I can only tell Dad what happened."

"Are you alright now?" a strange voice said, causing both Ryo and Cyberdramon to look ahead. It was the Digimon with the yellow orb.

"You look familiar," Ryo said. Cyberdramon started to growl.

"You know my kind as SkullSatamon," the Digimon said. "But I assure you that I'm not an enemy of yours. In fact, I want to invite you for a special duty."

"What sort of duty?" Ryo inquired.

"First of all, I like to take care of that corrupt data that you just acquired," SkullSatamon said. He then took out a small white ball of light.

"What is that?" Ryo asked.

"This is a ball of data designed to purge corrupt data from a system, at least temporarily," SkullSatamon told him. "Since you qualify as a system, it should work for you." At that, the small ball of data flew from his hand and smacked right into his neck. Ryo let out a scream. This caused the feral Cyberdramon to go forward, growling even louder. SkullSatamon put up his hand.

"I ensure you I did not harm your master," SkullSatamon said. "Look! He's feeling better right now!" Cyberdramon looked back. Not only Ryo was standing up, but he was smiling too.

"Wow! The pain in my neck is gone!" Ryo said. He then started to walk toward SkullSatamon. "In fact, I never felt any better! I think-" All of a sudden Ryo stopped moving. This didn't escape his Digimon's notice.

"Once the corrupt data has been temporarily purged, the new data will send out a set of instructions for the system to carry out. The system, of course, being you," SkullSatamon said. "Will you accept these instructions?"

"You want me to be an officiant of a tournament?" Ryo asked him.

"That is correct," SkullSatamon said. "The tournament is for those Tamers that don't have a Digimon. The winner of it will get a great Digimon. The others will have to acquire a Digimon some other way."

"How long will this go?" Ryo inquired.

"It'll be only for a day," SkullSatamon said. "It's a battle royale- the one that is left standing wins."

"I see" Ryo said. "So how many are going to participate?"

"There is seven, plus the other officiant," SkullSatamon said.

'Another officiant?' Ryo thought.

"I'm not forcing you to take part," SkullSatamon said. "The two main Chosen Children have already been selected. Your job is to select the winner."

"What about the other five?" Ryo asked.

"The answer is already in the data that you just received from me," SkullSatamon said.

"I'm sorry," Ryo said. "I guess I have to think it up, huh?"

"If you cannot find an answer from the data that you have received, you can get the answers at the tournament," SkullSatamon said. "Also, remember that once the tournament is over, the corrupt data will return to your system. You must find another way to purge the entire system before it corrupts it, I mean, you."

"How will I know where to go?" Ryo questioned.

"You're on the way right now," SkullSatamon said. "Just go on the path you're on now. If you get into any trouble, the DigiGnomes will assist you."

"Thank you very much, Mr. SkullSatamon," Ryo said.

"I'll be on my way," SkullSatamon said. "I wish you good luck on everything." At that, he disappeared.

'At least I know what is going on,' Ryo thought. 'So I got corrupt data, huh? That must be why I was having such a bad pain in my neck. Got to get this over with.'

"Let's go Cyberdramon," Ryo said. "I want to see what this is all about." At that, he and his Digimon continued on their way.

In the meantime, Ken, Wormmon, Kazu and Kenta were walking toward the same way but in another direction.

"How long has it been since we started walking?" Kenta asked.

"It seem like an hour have passed by," Ken said. "You know if you could contact your other teammates, we might have met them by now."

"I'm so glad that this is the Digital World," Kazu said. "I would be so hungry by now if this was the real world."

"I miss Mom's cooking," Kenta said. Ken had to laugh.

"You guys are hilarious, don't you know that?" Ken said. Kazu and Kenta looked at him puzzled. Ken looked down at Wormmon. "We spent many months in the Digital World, right Wormmon?"

"Our Digital World, yes," Wormmon replied.

"Excuse us for being amateurs then," Kazu said in a low voice.

"We should be veterans by now too, Kazu" Kenta said. Kazu became exasperated.

"Arrrgh! How long do we have to keep walking like this?" Kazu said out loud. "I wish that I had Guardromon! At least I can go on his shoulders and let him walk me!" He then looked up ahead. "What is that?" At that, everyone else looked up ahead too.

It looked like a yellow square made up of little squares- ten by ten to be exact. At the back of it were two stations with chairs. On the front of each station were names. One of them had Ken Ichijouji's name on it.

"Is that for you, Ken?" Kazu questioned.

"It must be" Ken said. He then went to the station and saw a panel. "I wonder what this does?" The screen then displayed a message. "Huh?"

The message reads in English:

PRESS PALM ONTO SCREEN TO START

"I wonder what would happen if I did-" Ken started to say when he pressed his right hand onto the screen. All of a sudden a small ball of light came out of the screen and went into his head. Ken's eyes then went glazed and his head fell down onto the panel.

"KEN!" Kazu and Kenta said out loud.

"KEN-CHAN!" Wormmon yelled. They then all went to the station in great concern.

End of Chapter Eight

Now that everyone knows what happened to Ryo and Cyberdramon, I hope that I can reassure everyone that Ryo is okay…for now. Is Ken all right? What happened to him? What happened to the rest of the Tamers? Will everyone else come to the tournament? Digimon is the property of Toei Animation. The Wonderswan games are the property of Sony Japan. Please don't forget to review!


	9. Chapter Nine

**Chapter Nine of "Millenniumon's Revenge" by Melinda-chan**

"Ken-chan!" Wormmon yelled. Kazu and Kenta went to the station and looked at him.

"He's okay…I think," Kazu said. He then put Ken's head on the side. "He appears just to be out of it."

"Let me see him," Wormmon said. Kenta put Wormmon on the station.

"Ken-chan! Are you alright?" Wormmon questioned.

"You don't suppose that ball of light did something to him?" Kazu asked.

"What was that anyway?" Kenta said. Just then Ken lifted up his head. "Oh Ken!"

"Ken-chan, are you okay?" Wormmon inquired.

"I feel like a lot of information just went inside my head" Ken said. "But I feel so much better now!"

"What was that hit you?" Kazu asked.

"It looked like a ball of light went into you," Kenta said.

"I know why we're here," Ken said. "This is for a tournament."

"A tournament?" Kazu and Kenta both said together.

"What kind of tournament?" Wormmon asked.

"A battle royale," Ken said. "And whoever wins, gets a powerful Digimon."

"What about the losers?" Kazu asked.

"I think they have to find another way to get a Digimon," Ken replied. At that, Kazu and Kenta looked depressed.

"So who's going to compete?" Kazu asked him.

"Everyone that had a Digimon," Ken answered. "Every former Tamer- that's the word it uses- can have the opportunity to compete if they so desire."

"I can't wait to get Guardromon again!" Kazu said.

"As if!" Kenta said. "MarineAngemon can win against anyone!"

"Yeah right!" Kazu said. "My Guardromon had an awesome grenade launch attack! Your MarineAngemon just has a puny bubble attack!"

"That puny bubble attack was enough to defeat Digimon bigger than itself!" Kenta countered.

"I like for us to battle one-on-one then!" Kazu said. "At the battle royale!"

"You're on!" Kenta said. Wormmon turned to Ken.

"Ken-chan, how many people are going to take part?" Wormmon asked.

"I assume that depends on how many people are going to be here," Ken replied. Kazu and Kenta looked at him.

"Besides us, there are four of us" Kazu told him. "We actually had one more, but she couldn't make it."

"Is she sick?" Ken asked him.

"Well, she's actually the younger sister of a team member," Kazu said. "I guess their parents didn't allow her to come."

"What is her name?" Ken questioned.

"Shuichon Lee, I think," Kazu replied. Ken looked down at the panel.

"She lives in Tokyo, right?" Ken questioned.

"Yes" Kazu replied. "Shinjuku to be exact."

"Thanks," Ken said. He then typed on the panel. He then pressed a button.

"What are you doing?" Kazu asked.

"Sending a message to her" Ken answered. "If she can come before the tournament begins, she can participate."

"What happens if she can't come?" Kenta questioned.

"It's worth a shot," Ken said. "We'll have to wait to see when the others show up."

"But we don't have a Digimon" Kenta said. "How are we going to fight without one?"

"A Digimon will be provided to you before the fight begins," Ken said. "The information isn't clear on whether you can choose a Digimon or it's simply provided to you, though it's likely the latter."

"So what happens if you don't win?" Kazu questioned. He then saw Ken looking up ahead. "What is it, Ken?" He then saw what Ken was looking at. "It's Ryo!" Ryo was walking toward Ken.

'Ryo?' Ken thought. 'That's Ryo?'

"Excuse me, but who are you?" Ryo asked him.

It wasn't fair, Shuichon thought as she went into Jenrya's room. She was also a Tamer, but her mother had forbidden her from joining the others. She may be little, but she knew that she could at least help a little bit. Plus, she really wanted to see Antylamon again. It wasn't fair that she would be excluded simply because of her age.

'At least I can play on his computer,' Shuichon thought. She looked all over the computer.

"Now how did Brother turn this on?" Shuichon asked herself. All of a sudden the computer screen turned on. "Ooh!" She then went on the chair and looked closer. "It has a message for me?"

The message reads in English:

Shuichon Lee, you're invited to participate in a Digimon battle tournament. A special Digimon will be the prize. If you decide to accept, please stand in front of the computer and wait. If you don't want to go, please don't stand in front of the computer until a minute later.

Ken Ichijouji

"Wow! A message from the computer!" Shuichon said. She then looked at the screen. "I want to go to the Digital World, and be with Brother and meet Antylamon again! And Mama can't do anything about it!" All of a sudden the computer screen went really bright and…

"Shuichon! Are you in Jenrya's room?" Mrs. Lee yelled. She then entered the room and gasped. Shuichon was no longer in the room. A picture of a happy Antylamon was on the computer screen.

"Hey! It's Jenrya's little sister!" Shuichon then heard a familiar voice say. She then saw a kid dressed in a black T-shirt looking down at her. A boy with glasses also came to her.

"It is her! How are you doing, Shuichon?" the boy with the glasses inquired.

"Um, who are you?" Shuichon questioned.

"She forgot about us already," Kenta said, sighing.

"I'm Hirokazu Shioda or Kazu for short," Kazu said. "This guy's Kenta Kitagawa. We're Takato's friends."

"Oh yes," Shuichon said, suddenly remembering. She then saw a black-haired guy with a green Digimon. "Who is he?"

"He's Ken Ichijouji," Kazu answered. "And you must know Ryo Akiyama. He was with us too."

"Hello Shuichon!" Ryo said. He then turned to Kazu. "Is everyone else going to be here?"

"Oh yeah!" Kazu answered. "I don't know where they are right now, but they're here in the Digital World somewhere." Ken and Ryo then decided to talk to each other.

"So you're Ken Ichijouji?" Ryo asked him.

"Yes I am," Ken answered. "I heard a little about you already too."

"I've seen you in one of my dreams," Ryo said. "We seem to be connected somehow."

"Yes" Ken responded. "I also wonder what's the purpose of this tournament."

"I wondered about that too," Ryo said. "I guess we'll just have to wait and see." All of a sudden a voice was heard.

"Come back here, MarineAngemon!" Takato's shouting caused everyone at the square to look back at him, who was still running. Ken saw a red-eyed boy with goggles running at a little pink Digimon flying toward them.

"Who's he?" Ken asked the others.

"That's Takato," Ryo answered. "And it looks like everyone else is here now too!"

"Brother!" Shuichon yelled. She then ran at him.

"Shui-chon?" Jenrya asked, puzzled. "I thought Mom forbid you from going! How did you get here?"

"Computer took me here," Shuichon said.

"Well, I guess if you were meant to be here…" Jenrya started to say. Takato looked around.

"What is going on?" Takato asked. "It looks like there is going to be a-" He then saw Ken. "- a fight."

'That kid looks like Ken Ichijouji from the Digimon series,' Takato thought. 'But it couldn't be him, right?'

"So what's going on? I think you know what's going on so tell me!" Rukisaid toKazu in a demanding voice.

"All I know is that a tournament is going to be held here soon," Kazu replied defensively.

"Are we all going to take part?" Takato asked.

"It looks that way," Kazu answered.

"But we don't have a Digimon!" Juri protested.

"I think I got one!" Kenta said. MarineAngemon was now flying around him. "I don't know if you're my Digimon I had before but I sure miss him!"

"But why only us?" Ruki asked. "And who the hell is he?" She then pointed at Ken, who looked a bit nervous now.

"Ah…" Kazu started to say when SkullSatamon appeared before them. "Hey! It's that Digimon again!"

"It's time," SkullSatamon said.

End of Chapter Nine

I need a little help from my readers- I want to see what type of Digimon I should pair with the Tamers for the tournament and no, I don't want to pair them up with their old Digimon- if that was the case, I wouldn't have the tournament nowwould I? Digimon is the copyright of Toei Animation and the Wonderswan games are the property of Sony Japan. Please don't forget to review!


	10. Chapter Ten

**Chapter Ten of "Millenniumon's Revenge" by Melinda-chan**

"Time for what?" Takato questioned.

"You all seven will participate in the tournament unless you choose not to take part," SkullSatamon said. He then looked at Ken and Ryo. "You two will be the officiants. Do you understand, Ken, Ryo?"

'So that guy really is Ken!' Takato thought. 'I can't believe it! So does that mean the other characters from the show are real too? Even Tai?'

"Are we going to start the tournament now?" Ryo asked the Digimon.

"This tournament will begin in a few minutes," SkullSatamon said.

"Wait a minute!" Takato said. "How are we going to fight without a Digimon?"

"You'll get the answer when it starts," SkullSatamon answered. "Though I think you know the answer already."

"Yeah," Takato said, though he sounded nervous.

"Does anyone else have a question?" SkullSatamon asked, looking at all the others. No one else responded.

"Very well," SkullSatamon said. He then turned to Ken and Ryo. "Is the data in your heads complete? There's nothing missing?"

"I have no idea," Ryo answered. How was he supposed to know that? It's not like a manual in which he could see if there were any missing pages in it.

"I don't think there is," Ken replied.

"If you don't feel anything is missing, then the data must have been transferred successfully," SkullSatamon said.

'What is he talking about?' Takato thought.

"Now that is done, I shall start the tournament," SkullSatamon said. He then tapped his yellow orb onto the ground. All of a sudden the yellow squares glowed. It then enlarged into a 14 x 14 square.

"Now that it's the appropriate size, we can begin," Skull Satamon said. "Everyone that wants to fight, except for the officiants, of course, go to the square." At that, everyone started walking to the square. Jenrya then noticed that Shuichon was also going.

"What are you doing, Shuichon?" Jenrya said. "You're not seriously going to fight, are you?"

"But I could get Antylamon!" Shuichon pleaded. "I want to do this! Please let me do this!" Jenrya sighed.

"You know that I can't stop you," Jenrya said.

"Then I can fight!" Shuichon said. She then ran to the square. Ken looked at Jenrya.

"You do know that it would be the Digimon that would be fighting, right?" Ken said.

"I know that" Jenrya said. "Still, I know that these things can be brutal." Ken didn't reply, not knowing how to respond to that.

"Let's begin" SkullSatamon said. "Ken, Ryo, go to your panels."

"Yes sir!" both Ken and Ryo said. They then went to their panel and sat down.

"All those that wish to take part, step onto an individual square on the outer side," SkullSatamon ordered. Everyone then did as they were told.

"Now, Ken, will you tell our participants why they're here?" SkullSatamon requested.

"As you wish," Ken said. He then pressed a button. All of a sudden a big screen came out of his panel.

"Oh wow!" Takato said. "I didn't know those things had that!"

"As you know already, this Digimon fighting tournament is held in a battle royale format. Basically, the last Digimon standing wins for its partner" Ken said. "There'll be four rounds of the tournament. The first will have the Digimon at Rookie level, then at Champion level, which will then be at Ultimate level. Finally at the last round, the two Ultimates that is left standing will then battle it out for the prize- a special Digimon, though I don't know what it would be."

"As for the other rules, here they are," Ryo said. "All Digimon fighting will occur in the square area. The Digimon can fly above the square to fight, but any Digimon that is out of the square area is automatically disqualified. As well, no Digimon can attack anything or anyone outside the square area. However, if a person is hurt by an attack gone astray, that Digimon will not be disqualified, so do be careful."

'Why don't you just tell us what our Digimon is and get this started with?' Ruki thought.

"Hey!" Kazu shouted. "Ryo, do you know why we're doing this in the first place?"

"I assume to see who is the best Tamer," Ryo replied. "But I don't really know why exactly this tournament was made for."

"It's to test your skills" SkullSatamon explained. "This tournament was needed to prepare the team for the battle of the Digital World."

'The battle of the Digital World?' Takato thought.

"We're going to battle against a powerful Digimon, huh?" Ruki said. "Then why don't you give us our own Digimon now?"

"We were getting to that," Ken said. "Everyone, look at the computer screen." Everyone then did just that.

"The computer will now select a Digimon at random for each person," Ryo said. "This will be done in alphabetic order." He then looked at Juri. "According to that, you're first."

"Oh!" Juri said. She then looked up at him. "What do I do?"

"Just stand there. Your Digimon has already been selected," Ken said. "Do you want to see your Digimon now?"

"Oh yes!" Juri replied.

"Alright," Ken said. He then looked at his panel screen. "Juri Katou, your Digimon will be…Salamon!" At once, the white Mammal Digimon appeared right in front of Juri.

'Isn't that Gatomon's Rookie form?' Kazu thought.

'It's not Leomon, but it's close enough,' Takato thought with a smile.

"Salamon is the Rookie form of Gatomon," Ken said. "Her powers lies in her claw attacks, though quite intelligent as well." He then looked at Juri. "Juri, do you know about this Digimon?"

"I don't know" Juri answered. "I'm not a real Digimon expert."

"You'll know it once the tournament begins," Ken said. "It's a Cat Digimon, so you should know its attributes."

"Yes," Juri said with a sad face.

'I wonder if she's thinking about Leomon,' Takato thought. He still remembered that day when Beelzemon killed Leomon and how it had broken her inside. Of course, Ken wouldn't know about that.

"Alright, next will be Kenta Kitagawa," Ryo said. "Your Digimon will be…Armadillomon!" At once, a small hard-shelled Digimon appeared in front of Kenta. He embraced it.

"I was hoping for a MarineAngemon, but I do like Armadillomon too," Kenta said.

"Armadillomon is a Mammal Digimon that is best in defense, though it can use its tail for offense," Ryo said. "This Digimon is very friendly and will be willing to help you in any venture." Takato had to smile as he watched Kenta bond with Armadillomon.

"I'll be next," Jenrya said.

"For you, the computer has selected…Cocomon!" Ken said. All of a sudden a white round Digimon appeared in front of Jenrya. It looked up at him with its beady black eyes.

"This is Cocomon?" Jenrya said.

'It looks like a coconut ball!' Takato thought.

"Cocomon may seem small, but it got a big mouth," Ken replied. "Even if you don't know it, just don't get your fingers close to its mouth." Jenrya then looked at the Digimon more closely. It smiled with its big white teeth. Jenrya then cringed.

"Next is Shuichon Lee!" Ryo said. "Your Digimon will be…Gazimon!" At that, a grey rabbit Digimon appeared in front of her.

"No Lopmon?" Shuichon said, sounding disappointed.

"Gazimon is a Virus-type Digimon, but is not inherently evil," Ryo said. "Gazimon can use a special electric shock attack for offense. Gazimon is extremely loyal, but it must be earned first." Shuichon still looked sad.

"Ruki Makino, you're next," Ken said. The redhead looked up at him.

"You better get me a good Digimon or else!" Ruki said, looking straight into his eyes.

"Er, your Digimon will be…Palmon!" Ken said. All of a sudden the Vegetation Digimon appeared in front of Ruki.

"Hi, I'm Palmon!" the Digimon said to her.

"I'm Ruki," the redhead said, looking a bit startled.

'I guess she didn't expect to get Palmon,' Takato thought.

"Alright. It's Takato Matsuda's turn," Ryo said. At that, the red-eyed Tamer looked at him. "Let's see. I believe it's …Veemon!" All of a sudden the blue Dragon Digimon appeared in front of Takato and jumped into his arms.

"Hello there Veemon," Takato said. Veemon just smiled.

"Finally, we have Hirokazu Shioda," Ken said. At that, Kazu looked up at him. "Your Digimon will be…Betamon!" The Amphibian Digimon then appeared in front of him.

"Alright!" Kazu said. He then took Betamon into his arms. Ken looked down at the computer screen.

"Betamon, as you may know, is a Virus-type Digimon that uses an electric shock, much like an eel does," Ken said. "Always use extreme caution when dealing with Betamon, especially if you have to go close to it."

"I'm going to win for sure," Kazu said.

"That's all the Digimon that was selected by the computer for this tournament," Ryo said. "It is as follows: Juri Katou has Salamon, Kenta Kitagawa has Armadillomon, Jenrya Lee has Cocomon, Shuichon Lee has Gazimon, Ruki Makino has Palmon, Takato Matsuda has Veemon, and Hirokazu Shioda has Betamon!" Ryo then paused. "We'll allow five minutes for you to make a plan for the first round. If you have any questions, go to SkullSatamon! Remember that you only have five minutes!" His voice then softened. "I wish all of you the best of luck!"

'What do I do now?' Takato thought. He then looked at Veemon. The blue Dragon Digimon sat down with him on the square. Takato then saw Kazu and Kenta whispering to their respective Digimon. 'No doubt they're planning to attack each other. Who should I attack first?' He then thought about it for a few seconds.

'If I remember correctly, Veemon's attacks are head-butting and punching,' Takato thought. 'So Kenta is out of the question. Shuichon's Gazimon and Kazu's Betamon both have electrical attacks. Ruki will kill me if I went after her. That leaves Juri and Jenrya. But whom should I strike? They're both my best friends!' He then saw Ruki whispering to Palmon. The red-head kept looking at him. Takato had to look away.

'She's going to attack me!' Takato thought. 'I knew it! Okay, Palmon has the ability to stretch her limbs and do whatever she wants with them. So what can I do? Think!' His eyes then lit up. 'I got it! It's a bit risky, but it's the only chance I have!' He then whispered it to Veemon.

In the meantime, Ken and Ryo were watching everyone.

"I think there'll be a problem," Ryo said.

"You think there's an unfair advantage?" Ken asked.

"It's not that" Ryo said. "It's just there's seven of them."

"Two will have to go out at the first, second or third round," Ken said. "It could happen. If not, we can always have an extra round or a tie-breaker."

"I know" Ryo said. "I am also wondering what's the real purpose for this."

"I wondered about that too," Ken said. "Do you know anything about Millenniumon?"

"Only it's a big, tough Digimon," Ryo said. "I wish I can say more, but I only know that I defeated a clone of one before."

"It can clone itself?" Ken asked. SkullSatamon then raised his orb at them. Ryo nodded.

"It's time to start the tournament," Ryo said. He then yelled. "Alright! Every fighting Digimon stand on the yellow square in front of their partner! Everybody else get off! When I give a signal, then every Digimon has to fight! Tamers, go onto the square at your own risk! Once one or two Digimon has been defeated, the round will end." Ryo paused to allow everyone to get off the square. Takato watched as Veemon stepped onto his square. He could feel Ruki glaring at him. He almost gulped. Ryo put up his arm.

"Is everybody ready?" Ryo said. Everybody nodded. He then put down his arm. "Then, Digimon fight!"

End of Chapter Ten

I'm so happy that I have gone this far! I like to thank all that reviewed the last year! I promise that things will get more exciting! The Tamers tournament is now on! Who'll be the winner and who'll be the losers? What's the mysterious prize Digimon? What is the true purpose of the tournament? And what is the new Millenniumon planning now and how will ENIAC respond? Digimon is the property of Toei Animation. The Wonderswan games are the property of Sony Japan. Review replies are below. Don't forget to review!

I would like to thank the following people who've read at least the three last chapters- kouji-wolf, warriorseadra, Spiritual Wolf, takari freek, Rock Bane and chocolatelover1.

I know some of you have questions and/or comments that need a reply. So here it goes:

Kouji-wolf: It was never my intention to have all of the DigiDestined and the Tamers come to the Digital World at the same time. The purpose of the tournament was to get a Digimon for the winner. Ken and Ryo have their own Digimon, so I assigned them as officiants. As for who'll be the winner, you just have to wait and see. The same goes for the fate of Ryo and Cyberdramon, though I bet you know the answer already.

Takari freek: I'll explain Cocomon later on, but I hope you like my Digimon choices!

Warriorseadra: Speaking of Digimon Savers, I already know about a few episodes thanks to a website that has a section on it. I generally dislike fansubs, so any information will helpful. See above for the answers to the rest of your questions.

Spiritual Wolf: Your welcome! I read and reviewed a part of another story as well. I like reading and reviewing works from my reviewers. After all, they took the time to read my story, so I can do the same. Of course, I can't read every story, but at least I like to see what they do have.

Rock Bane: Thank you for reading my story so far! See above for the answers to your other comments.

Chocolatelover1: Thank you for reading my story! Hope you like it so far!

I also like to thank anybody else who've been reading, but have not reviewed. Please do so! I also like to express my appreciation for the following people who indirectly helped me with my work:

Chris McFeely, creator of "The Digimon Encyclopedia", who also has a account. His section on Adventure (Seasons One and Two) and Tamers (Season Three) is the most complete I've ever seen. You can search for it by typing "Digimon Encyclopedia" on any search engine or go to his account for the URL link.

Ajora, the creator of "To Bring Back Yesterday," a Ryo and Osamu (Sam) website and a fanfiction writer herself. I learned a lot about Ryo and Millenniumon and the Wonderswan games from her website and fanfiction, and thus I owe her a lot of gratitude. However, some questions I had were still unanswered, so I had to make up a few things as I went along. Her website can be found in her account. Since she has more than one website, however, you may have to search for it first.

The creator of "Ryo Akiyama" (the website). I couldn't find the name of the person that created this website, so he/she should forgive me. While I noticed a few mistakes, the website has been valuable where I couldn't get any answers from other sources. It's great website for anything Ryo. I got the website from Anipike, though feel free to inquire me if you can't find it.

Vivi-Chan, a author whose story "Diverging Convergences" inspired this story. It hasn't been updated in a long time (okay, a very long time), so I made my own Season Two/Three crossover. I just hope that I'll be able to finish my own!

I think that is all for now, well the ones I can do for now. I probably should do chapter notes now, but do you want me to do them during or after the tournament is over? You can decide on that. In any case, hope to see you in the next chapter!


End file.
